The Sun's Goblet
by Luna x3
Summary: Fresh and tired from a long journey, Link finds himself in the path of a new quest, filled with adventure, angst, and a taste of romance. Will he be able to survive this quest in one piece, or will the cruel forces play with his fate again?
1. Chapter 1

1

The setting sun bathed the field in creamy orange light, ending another peaceful day in Hyrule. Not a soul could be seen throughout vast field, and not a sound could be heard other than the quiet caressing breeze that rustled through the still blades of grass, gently nudged the flowers. As the sky grew darker, the wind seemed to cease blowing, and the quietness hung in the air, heavy and thick.

Hours passed as the warm sunshine turned into cool night, the star freckled sky hanging overhead, as if waiting. And then, all at once, the quiet broke as a lone rider came galloping into the field, its presence seeming to bring the night to life.

Bathed in the moon's milky glow, a young man rode atop a beautiful chestnut mare with his head hung down, his face in shadow. They seemed to move as one as the horse ran through the field, crushing grass and flowers beneath its hooves as it stared intently ahead. The horse moved with power and determination, as if it had a mission to complete. And it did. Its master needed to be home, and home it would take him. But suddenly the young man looked up, and gently pulled the horse's reigns.

"Whoa, girl."

He spoke very softly, whispering the words in her ear. The horse whined affectionately in protest, stating obviously that it wanted to get going. The man patted her gently on her nose, and then removed a small glass bottle from the loop around his belt. The bottle contained fresh cold water, and he had been thirsty. He unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips, as he took a large refreshing swig of the water.

As he drank, his gaze fell upon Hyrule Castle. The tall, stony white towers loomed overhead, and they filled the man with gloomy thoughts and memories. He sighed, and poured some of his water into his hand, which he allowed the horse to drink. Satisfied, he screwed the cover back on, attached the bottle back onto his belt, and gently nudged the horse's sides with the heels of his boots. It was time to get going.

------------------------------------------------

The young man arrived at a hut located at the very back of a quiet village. Having leaded his horse into a small stable behind the house, he opened the door to his own home, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. He entered with the strong feeling of somebody watching him. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow skitter in the darkness. A prowler?

He drew his sword out from behind him and held it steady, just in case. He could handle a prowler any day, he was thinking. And besides, what did he have that someone would want to steal, anyhow? He didn't have anything valuable, or too valuable…at least, nothing anyone would know about.

He laughed to himself as he pictured a thief holding Din's Fire, and throwing it aside as if it were a dirty pebble in the grass. The sound of careful footsteps came from behind him. He grinned, anticipating a fight. He swerved around and lashed out his sword, using up a good fraction of his magic power. The blue glow from his sword showed him the face of a kind and gentle girl.

"Saria?"

He stared at her in disbelief. He pulled back his sword, wincing at the power that he had swallowed back that now pulsed painfully through his veins. His cheeks blushing in embarrassment, he turned on the sitting room light, a sheepish grin on his face. In the light, the man's features were visible. He looked to be no more than 17 years old, and he was incredibly good looking. His eyes were a bright blue and very alert. He had messy, long gold hair partially covered by a floppy green cap, and big elfish ears, each pierced with a hoop earring. He wore a green tunic over a slim muscular body, with pouches dangling from his waist, and a large shield across is back.

"Saria, what are you doing here?" He sat down on the small, hay-stuffed couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Link, I…uhm…oh nothing. I just came for a friendly visit. Care for some, uh, tea?" the short girl waved her hand, and a jug of steaming herbal tea appeared on the table. Link stared at her. "Saria, we both know you wouldn't come down from the forest temple to have a cup of tea. Tell me, why are you here? Really." He eyed her carefully, regarding the blush on her face.

"Oh Link, really, its nothing." She curled a lock of green hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say hi!" She smiled nervously, hoping that her cheeks weren't as crimson as she thought they were.

She sat down on the couch and poured the tea into two mugs that had appeared out of nowhere. "Do the other sages know you're here?" He stood up and took of his shield, hanging it on the wall above the fireplace. "Oh of course they do…" She pushed a mug towards Link and inhaled the aroma coming from her own, the smoky tendrils caressing her face. "They uh…sent me." She picked up her mug and took a long sip, enjoying the feeling of the hot tea running down her throat. Link hung his sword on the wall as well.

"Let me get this straight…the sages sent you to say hello to me, and to have a cup of tea?" He removed his belt and the many pouches and weapons tinkled as they knocked against each other. He placed it on the trunk near the fireplace, tossed his hat on top of the pile, and then kicked off his brown hard hide boots before sitting back down on the couch. He ignored the tea but continued to stare at Saria, his blue eyes intense. "Uh…funny, isn't it?" She forced a laugh and it sounded like a hiccup. Quickly, she brought the mug back to her mouth and stared at the floor.

"I don't understand. Why on earth would they send you here? And don't lie to me! The Sages have jobs to do, Saria. They don't just stop by to say hello." Link sounded impatient, and Saria began to feel nervous. "Oh Link; I dunno, maybe…oh…actually, they sent me because…oh gosh Link don't look at me that way!" Saria's hands began to tremble. Little splashes of the steaming brew ran out of the mug, and tickled the cold palms pressed against the sides. She set it down on the table, rubbing her hands on a cloth lying on the arm of the couch.

Link folded his arms across his chest, knowing the girl was keeping back more than she was telling. Why _would_ the sages send her here? Especially now, at such a dangerous time? The temple would be so empty and unguarded, and any demon could enter without Saria's protection…he shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair obscuring his vision. The temple was safe; he was being paranoid. Looking back at Saria, he studied the frightened, nervous pinch in her smile, the strained look of anxiety in her eyes. What was she to be afraid of?

She didn't go against evil beings, risking her life for a town that barely knew her. She didn't set off for missions, knowing it would be her last. She didn't feel the pain and darkness of death, looming closer for the last flick of his enemy's sword, for the spill of warm blood spilling out beneath his body, staining his clothes, staining the floor, seeping into every crack and crevice…He shuddered, and came back to reality. Perhaps the sages thought there was something wrong with him, after his last journey. If they felt so much pity for him that they had to send Saria to check up on him, than why didn't they just do the job themselves, and leave him alone?

Link sighed, knowing that his thoughts were pointless. "By now, Saria, the Sages should know not to send someone here after…after…well, they especially shouldn't send someone like you. So go on, and let me be alone." He leaned back, hoping that Saria would just leave. He really did need some sleep. But the girl stood up, quickly, and her mug dropped out of her quivering hands, shattering, and the remaining tea spilled out over the furnished wood floor.

"Oh Link, why can't you just…what's wrong with _me_? I'm not good enough for you?" Her face crumpled with hurt, and tears sprang out of her large eyes. "The sages sent me here to tell…oh forget it. What's the use? I can't help it that I…Oh!" She broke down in a fit of sobs before waving her hand an disappearing in a flash of green light, leaving Link sitting straight up in bewilderment, his feet soaking in a puddle of herbal tea.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, did you tell him?"  
Princess Ruto drifted lazily across the fountain, her arms spread out and her eyes closed. When Saria had returned to the Temple of the Sages, the beautiful zora had opened one eye to stare at her. Seeing the girl's tear stained face and puffy red eyes, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Girl, let me tell you. If you like a guy, you can't start crying when ya tell him!" Ruto chuckled and placed a finned arm across Saria's back. "Alright so tell me. How did our ol' hero boy take it?" She grinned, ignoring Saria's moans of protest and fresh tears spilling down her face.

"Aw, did he really say he still loved me? I just knew he would!" Ruto twirled around the fountain, her fins swirling around her like ribbons. "He still loves me! I told you! I told you!" She teased in a sing-song voice. She climbed a high rock near the fountain and dove in, spirits high. After a refreshing lap around the fountain, she popped her head up and breathed in deeply. "So, c'mon. What did he say?" Saria plopped down on a tree stump, and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Ruto it was just awful! And stop bothering me! You're being just as awful as he was! I never should have listened to you in the first place about going to see him! I'm going home!" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and started to wave her hand when the zora reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait honey. I didn't mean to upset you, really. Don't go, Saria, especially since we have that meeting tonight," Ruto patted her on the back. Saria sniffed, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, the meeting. I forgot all about it! It's a good thing _he_ doesn't have to be here. If he did, oh god I wouldn't be able to…oh no," She gasped. "He does have to be here, doesn't he? Oh no oh no oh no…I forgot to tell him about it too, I was so caught up in the other thing I wanted to tell him, and gosh Ruto I was so nervous, and he wouldn't let me speak and it was just perfectly awful." She moaned and her eyes began to fill with tears again. "He was so angry, too! He kept yelling and yelling, and all I wanted to do was have a friendly cup of tea but he just wouldn't listen! Because he's so damn stubborn! Always trying to find a hidden meaning, never looking at what's right in front of his damn eyes, he never realizes what's right there! He just…oh!"

She groaned and continued to babble on and on, when Ruto held a hand up to her face and let a stream of water burst out from her palm, all over her. Saria gagged, and wiped her face off with her wet sleeves. "Ruto! What in the god's name was that for?" She waved her hand and a green towel appeared in her lap, and she buried her face on the soft terry. "Saria, dear, I love you to pieces but you just won't shut up!"  
-------------

Link lay on his side, his head propped up on an elbow, as he stared sightlessly at the blazing fireplace. What had he done? All he had done was say that the Sages shouldn't have sent her…which they shouldn't have. But he still felt guilty as he remembered the look of such utter hurt in his friend's face.

A tiny voice spoke in his ear. "Did you ever ponder, Link, that the lass might fancy you?" A dash of blue light came out from beneath his hair and hovered above his face now, no more than a pair of wings attached to a glowing orb. Link grinned, fluttering his fingers at the fairy. "Hey Navi. I'm glad to see you're better." He sat up, as the fairy wizzed around his head, before perching on his shoulder. It made a tsking noise, and jingled in his ear. "Well, what did you expect? I'm never down and out you know, and besides, I have to look out for you." Her words were meant as a tease, but they sparked an unexpected anger inside of him.

"Yeah, I guess. And besides," Link said with a small smile, "Saria doesn't like me that way. We've been friends for years, and she has never showed that kind of interest. And I don't think of her as any more than a good friend" He lifted up his shirt to mid chest, and examined the bandage wrapped tightly around his abdomen. It appeared that it needed to be changed. Sighing, he turned back to his winged companion. "Navi, be kind and bring me that red pouch over there, please?"

Navi flew over and picked up the pouch, but a sudden knock on the door made her drop it, and its contents spilled across the floor. Cursing slightly, she picked a roll of bandages, a tub of purple ointment, and a small bottle containing rich red liquid. Whoever was at the door knocked again, and she dropped the items on the table before zipping to the door. "Shoo. Nobody's home." She screeched through a crack in the wood, but the knocking persisted. She pulled open the door, and bobbed up and down, crossly blushing slightly red. "I said to shoo! Leave at once!"

A tall woman sheikah stood in the doorway, dark eyes scanning for the source of the voice. Upon seeing the fairy, she grinned, a surprising thing to see on such a hard face. "Good evening, Navi. I surely do hope you do not bid for me to leave. Is the young master home?" Her words were soft, but urgent, and the fairy paled in embarrassment. 

"Impa, I am so sorry. Yes, Link's home, but…" She cast a glance at Link, still sitting on the couch, unwrapping his old bandages. "He's a bit…busy at the moment. Is it possible for you to come back later?" The hurried expression on the sheikah's face answered Navi, before actual words were spoken.

"No, Navi, I am afraid this is very urgent. I need to speak with Link, and he is needed at an important meeting tonight." Her eyes appeared thoughtful for a moment, a trace of concern in her furrowed white eyebrows. "Is…is he alright after his journey? Is he injured very badly? I heard that the battle with the demon was a close one, and he almost didn't succeed…" She tilted her head, as if to see past the glowing fairy, and catch a glimpse at the young hero.

Navi made a sound like a sigh. "Please, do not speak of his last encounter with the beast. He is quite sensitive to any comment of it, good or bad." Slightly glancing again at Link, she continued. "He is not hurt as badly as to stay cooped up here, which is very good, because after two days in bed, with yours truly at his side, he would be ready to choke me…" She giggled, but her anxiousness made it sound forced. "But his wound was deep…and I think he took the battle to heart, as well."

Link raised his head, wondering absentmindedly who was at the door. Dipping a swab in the tub of ointment, he rolled it over his wound, wincing slightly at the sharp stinging it arose. The intensity of the pain brought him back to the battle, the slashes of the sharp, curved sword slashing at his arms, his legs, his face, and ending with the blade sinking deep into his flesh, bringing forth the warm rush of bright red blood…the cruel, high laughter cackling in his ear, taunting him…"You think you can defeat me? Your life ends tonight, hero boy, along with your title. Nobody can save you now, and I shall forever live with the glory of slaying the Hero of Time…and how easy it was at that!"

He felt surprised to blink back tears, sitting in the comfortable couch of his sitting room. Oh, how the memory tormented him…he still didn't remember how he had managed to defeat the dark demon…perhaps the adrenalin pulsing through his throbbing veins, of a soldier's last victory before he died. Discarding the swab with the gooey purple ointment, he began to wrap on the clean white bandage, and with each area covered the memory seemed to sink back into him, lurking in some dark, hidden place. As he finished wrapping the bandage, the sound of someone clearing their throat beckoned his attention. He looked up, staring into the eyes of Impa, Sage of the Shadow Temple.

"It has been a while, Young Master. And of this while, so much there is to tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Link uncorked the bottle of red liquid, and brought it to his lips. On contact, the drink was warm and comforting, and with each swallow, his strength was replenished.

Impa waited patiently, sitting on a simple wooden stool, studying the expression on the young man's face. His eyes looked tired and haunted, dark rings circling them. He looked so much older than his young years, and after all he had been through, Impa felt a small stab of pity for him.

ཁIf you'd like, Link, we can leave now.ཁ

She didn't want to hurry him, but the other Sages would be impatient. They had sent her because she was probably the most sensible and commanding, and they knew Link would most likely obey her without much questioning. She didn't want to disappoint.

Link gazed at the sheikah as the last drop of the potion dripped from the bottle and onto his tongue, before running smoothly down his throat. He put the empty glass bottle onto the table, before standing up and clearing his throat.

ཁI'm ready.ཁ

Stiffly, he yanked his boots, and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Impa to stand up. He didn't know what to expect from this evening. He just knew, based on the joyless demeanor the sheikah was showing, that something bad was going on.

Impa stood up quickly, and kicked the stool back to its original spot by the fireplace. A blue light portal began to form in the center of the sitting room, causing an unnatural breeze to rustle through Link's hair. Navi hovered above his shoulder, her silence speaking more than actual words. As he stepped through the portal, the blinding blue light consuming him, he found himself reliving another memory.

It had actually been the very start of his first adventure. He remembered the slight twinge of excitement in his heart, the eagerness in his movements, and the smile of anticipation on his young face. He remembered holding the ocarina awkwardly to his lips, and blowing in the haunting notes that the princess had taught him, and how the sound echoed oddly among the stone temple's walls.

And then the bright flash as the grey stone door vanished, leaving a dark doorway in its place.

So eagerly had he stepped through the portal, so unaware of what would happen. And as his eyes fell on the sword bathed in unnaturally bright light, his heart skipped a beat, and he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, wanting nothing more than to hold the mighty sword. It had looked so much grander, so much more powerful than the short, dull one he had strapped to his back. With a surge of happiness and exhilaration, he placed his small hands on the hilt, and pulled hard. Oh, was it heavyཀ He pulled harder, and the sword came loose. But at the same time, as he triumphantly held the heavy sword in his own hands, something odd happened. A sudden coldness rushed through his veins, the bitter wind chilling his skin, his bones, his soul. As darkness began to press into his vision, the same type of blinding light roared upward, and he squinted, the intensity of the brightness stinging his eyeballs.

And then the darkness took over, as the deep, joyful, laughter burst in his ears. Evil laughter.

Impa stood back and looked at the young man, and at the sudden fear in his face. The trip was over, and they stood near the very same fountain Princess Ruto had been swimming in only hours earlier. Link appeared to be in some sword of trance, his eyes glazed over, and the stark terror in his expression.

ཁLink? We've arrived."

Link snapped his head up, the memory slipping away slowly, and blushed. He normally didn't get so caught up in his thoughts. Maybe the lack of sleep was finally catching up with him. He nodded, and followed Impa to a dimly lit room, still trying to shake the last of the dark memory from his mind.

"So now that everyone's here, we can begin."

Impa stood stiffly in front of the remaining sages, and of course, Link. He was sitting far from the others, staring intently at Impa, as if trying to keep his eyes from traveling to a forbidden area.

"As some of you already know, the legendary Sun's Goblet has been stolen."

She glanced quickly at Link's face for his reaction. As she predicted, his eyebrows raised in surprise, his mouth twisted in a slight frown.

"The Sun's Goblet is a most powerful piece of treasure. Anyone who is to drink from this sacred goblet is granted with the blessing of immorality, endless wealth, and basically anything your heart desires."

She paused, her eyes thoughtful for a moment.

"It is important that the Goblet is drunken from only during sunrise, as the sun's new rays gently flow over the water inside. And the water must be from one of the sacred lakes or rivers. If not, the drinker will be cursed for eternity, but how we do not know."

She turned to Link, desperately wishing that this quest hadn't fallen upon them. She wondered if the young man would be able to handle it, especially now.

"Young Hero, it has come to us that the goblet was stolen by Kuro, of the shadow demons. He has already started to sip from the goblet...his powerful desires allow him only to make one sip per week, but already great destruction is forming in the northern mountains. The task we lay before you is to journey to the highest mountain within the sun's brightest circle of light, and get the Sun's Goblet back. In order for you to set things back to the way they were, you must slay Kuro, and take a sip from the goblet at sunset, with only the wish of replenishment in your mind."

Link nodded, his expression unreadable. Hundreds of questions filled his mind, as well as the doubt that he could complete the quest. But another thought crossed his mind as well, daring him to consider it.

If he had the Sun's Goblet in his own possession, he could get anything he wanted. Anything, even... A small, devious grin tickled the corners of his mouth, but he kept it from showing. What was he thinking? He shook his head, and looked up into Impa's eyes.

"When must I leave on this journey?"

Impa looked startled. He seemed too unconcerned, too calm...but she shrugged. Perhaps he was hiding his true emotion, embarrassed. Yes, that must be it.

"Tomorrow night, Young Hero, as soon as the moon rises."


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Zelda sat in a comfortable armchair, her head resting in her open palms. Beside her sat Nabooru, the sage of the spirit temple. Both were waiting for the Blessing Feast to begin, where a banquet was held in honor of a hero on a great journey. It was the Sages' way of sending the hero, or heroine, on their way with the Sages' gratitude and honor.

But the hero didn't seem too happy about this honor.

Zelda sighed at the worn look on Link's face. It had been a long while since they had last met, after the end of his first adventure. After that, embarrassed excuses had been made as to not show up at sage meetings. But this was one she couldn't squirm out of.

"Kid looks tired, doesn't he, Zel?"

Nabooru was bored, yawning behind her hand, her eyelids droopy. The room was uncomfortably warm, and despite the skimpy outfit she wore, she was dying for some fresh air.

Drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair, she cocked her head as she continued to stare curiously at the boy, her thick, red hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Yes, he does indeed."

So she wasn't the only one who had noticed. With a sigh, Zelda felt the urgent need to change the subject. Talking about Link made her so uncomfortable. It felt not only rude, but rather strange. Perhaps she was just feeling like she was being too nosey.

"I do hope the feast starts soon. I am quite hungry, and I have a small appointment tonight…"

Nabooru perked up in interest. 

"Do you now? Doing what? And with who?"

Being a former gerudo, Nabooru always acted naturally rude. But everyone had gotten used to her behavior, and they didn't mind too much.

"With James. I promised him I would meet him up at the castle."

A sudden guilt suddenly bit at Zelda's stomach. She wondered if it was just her intense hunger, playing tricks on her. Why on earth would she feel guilty? Yes, it must be just hunger…though the real reason stuck on the back of her mind, hungry for the realization.

Nabooru snickered, the answer amusing her. She batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips.

"Oh, of course, with lover boy. Give him a kiss for me, will ya?"

Zelda laughed weakly, and ran her fingers through her golden hair. Her gaze kept returning to Link, no matter how much she pulled her eyes away. Maybe the guilt was merely from neglecting him. Mentally angry at herself, she stood up, straightening her skirt. She should've at least said "hello" to him.

Walking over to Link, she broke into a gorgeous smile, her eyes lighting up with joy. Her heart skittered, and she brought her hand to her chest, wondering what had made her feel that way. Hunger? No…something else.

"Hello, Link! It is so nice to finally see you again!"

Again, her heart thumped uncomfortably in her chest.

Link glanced up, his eyes cold, but glowing with a slight annoyance. Why was she coming up to him now, after ignoring him for nearly two years? He ignored the familiar feeling of pain in his gut, and the familiar longings. 

"Hullo."

There. That was all. No emotion attached, no signs of his anger or his attraction.

Zelda, however, found his mere "Hullo" quite unsatisfying. Closer up, he looked even more tired, his eyes weary, skin pale.

"How have you been? I trust you are healthy, and happy?"

Happy? Was she kidding? How could he be happy? Frowning, he slumped in his chair. How could he like someone who was so dumb to the world? Or perhaps she was just being cruel, teasing his emotions, trying to cut a hole inside of his heart.

"I'm…fine."

Again, Zelda was displeased. Her eyes searched for the answer behind the answer, staring intently at his frown. He had also gotten much better looking since she had last seen him. He looked stronger, and something else…something very attractive….she gulped, quickly glanced at her feet.

"I wish you good luck on your journey exceeding this eve. It sounds quite difficult, but I'm sure you can do it. You always do."

She swallowed, wondering what could have made her voice sound so odd…like sweet, sticky syrup was being poured down her throat. Odd.

Link played with the ties on his belt, avoiding any eye contact. He wanted to stand up and tell her to leave him alone, tell her to stop bothering him and drop it. But he couldn't. He was too kind for his own good, too polite.

"Yeah."

Wasn't he happy to see her at all? Back during their first adventure, obvious signs of intense emotion used to drift freely in the silence of their meetings, but they were so young back then, so oblivious. So…well…naïve. Back then, his eyes used to fill with true happiness when he saw her, and adore. And oh, his smile, it was so bright, his features so untouched by the reality of life. And now, he was truly a man. No longer innocent. But couldn't he still feel love?

"Link…"

The soft gentleness in her voice made his head shoot up, but his eyes were ablaze with anger. Why was he doing this to her? It was better if she just went on ignoring him, especially now that she was betrothed to someone else…

"Why don't you go have fun in the castle, Princess, and let the commoners worry about their work, alone."

He stood up and walked swiftly past the princess, the guilt rising chest like hot acid. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tears filling up her large eyes.

-------------------------

The six sages, plus Link, sat around the huge table, enjoying the delicious feast. Only two people seemed not to be enjoying themselves.

Link poked his fork into a stuffed peapod, watching with bored interest as green liquid oozed out of the puncture marks. He wasn't really hungry. In fact, he didn't know why they had to have this feast, in the first place.

A large hand dumped a pile of round stones into his plate.

"The best delicacies of Dodongo Cavern, brother."

Link couldn't stop the small grin that tickled the corners of his lips.

"Yeah…uh…thanks, Darunia."

After pretending to enjoy a rather misshapen pebble, he continued to move the food around his plate, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Maybe they would all just go away if he ignored them. He stabbed his fork into a large mushroom, and twirled it around his plate, sopping up the peapod juice. Maybe they would all just go away.


	5. Chapter 5

The dark sky opened up, releasing a wave of water from the heavens. Raindrops stung Link's eyes as he gazed up into the deep gloom of the blackened sky, his mind in another place.

His horse nuzzled the open palm of his hand, her breath warm on his fingers. He smiled at her, and ran his fingers through her smooth white mane. He felt bad he had to leave tonight; Epona often was disheartened by rain, a surprising thing in such a brave animal.

A strong gust of wind blew, suddenly, nudging the clouds. Link caught a glimpse of pale crescent moonlight.

_When must I leave on this journey?_

Tomorrow night, Young Hero, as soon as the moon rises.

Mounting his horse, he turned for one more glance at fair Hyrule.

And then he galloped off, head lowered once more, the rain beating down his neck.

-------------------------------------------------

Zelda sat stiffly in front of a tall castle window, the raging storm outside obscuring her vision of Hyrule Field. Her hair was in a tight braid, and she wore a simple day dress. One of her hands rested on her cheek, her eyes as dreary as the rain itself.

The young Lord James sat next to her, his fingers loosely intertwined with hers. His other hand gently pushed a few loose strands of golden hair away from her face. His touch was soft and gentle, but Zelda's mind was on other things.

Where was he? He should have left by now…she strained her head forward a little, searching for the hero. She pulled her hand away from Jake's, then clasped her own together with worry. Was he all right?

Jake tilted his head at her in surprise, his dark eyes searching her odd expression.

"Zelda? Is something the matter?"

Her eyes flickered to his face briefly, before returning to their sightless gaze at the window.

"Yes, Jake, I am a bit cold is all."

The lie made her insides squirm with guilt, but she paid no heed to these feelings; her mind was solely on Link.

And then there he was. She sat up a little straighter, her cheeks warm with pleasure, a smile coming to her relieved face. His shadowed figure seemed brighten the darkness around him, single rays of sunshine holding his image. But as quickly as he came, he was gone, taking all the sunshine with him.

Again, Jake studied the face of the lady. How warm and friendly she looked when she wore a smile. She never really smiled for him, or if she did, it was a forced one, a polite one. What made her face light up so? It was as if summer had melted the bitter winter…such sweet, angelic features.

"Darling?"

Zelda reluctantly tore her gaze away from the window, and turned to look at the man next to her, as if seeing him for the first time. Her eyes were still bright, and glazed over, as if lost in a happy memory.

"Mmm?"

Biting his lip, Jake wondered if he was to comment. Maybe it would crumple the lightness on her face if he did; did he really want to ruin this moment? Shrugging, he cleared his throat.

"What is it that pleases you so?"

Zelda felt the blush rise to her cheeks, and she knew if she were to look into a mirror at this very moment, they would be a bright shade of scarlet. What made her feel this way? She bent her head down in shame, folding her hands in her lap.

"Nothing, dearest. Nothing at all."


	6. Chapter 6

A sudden rustle in the bushes made Link's eyelids fly open, and he listened attentively, careful not to make any movements that would give him away. The scent of dank, moldy earth was overpowering as he lay there, and the consistent icy rain soaked his skin, chilling his bones.

He had been sleeping awhile; though they had left early, their destination was still too distant to be called anywhere near close. Deciding it was enough on his horse for the evening, he tied her to a nearby tree and arranged a blanket on the damp ground. The Royal Hylian Crest sewn on the quilt seemed to taunt him, and he had lain down with feelings of heavy remorse; the crest always conjured thoughts about _her_ in his mind, and then he would get a deep pain in his stomach.

Squinting in the darkness, Link made out the image of a face peering out of the tangled thorns. Another sudden movement, and an arrow shot from the bush, missing his body by inches. He rolled on his side and stood up quickly, drawing his sword from its hilt. Holding the blade out carefully, he stepped towards the attacker, eyes narrowed.

Someone darted from the bushes, and ran behind him, but slipped on the wet ground. He heard a loud groan, and turned around swiftly, the sword still tight in the grasp of his sweaty palms. When he realized that the figure in the grass posed no threat, he slipped it back in its hilt, and leaned down, trying to make out the figure.

A feminine voice spoke suddenly, muttering something incoherent, and a ball of light formed in the grass beside them. He stared in bewilderment into the face of a young girl, probably around two years younger than himself. He held out a hand and helped her stand up, but she quickly withdrew her hand once she was stable.

"I apologize for my unexpected attack. I feared that you posed a threat. Good eve."

She started to walk away, but her face contorted with pain as her hands flew to her ankle. Her expressions were hard, and Link could clearly feel that his help was unwanted. Disregarding this, he cleared his throat and stepped forward, holding out his hand once more.

"Miss, do you need help? I have a mare you can borrow, to ride back to wherever you are headed."

She scowled, and tossed her long hair, brushing him off.

"I don't need help, good sir, I…"

She gasped suddenly, and grabbed his wrist, turning his hand over. She studied the back of his hand, fingers tracing the mark etched in his skin. Link sighed; he was used to this. He drew back his hand slowly, trying to ignore the look of astonishment on her face.

"Is there something that bothers you?"

He gaze remained on the ground, and he flicked the rain from his hair, annoyed at the raindrops stinging his eyes. Her wide-eyed gaze seemed to bore into his skull, and he sighed again, managing to raise his eyes back to hers.

"You bear the mark of the triforce on your hand…the mark of the Hero of Time. Is this who you are?"

Link nodded, his eyes downcast once more. The girl appeared to be digesting this, running her fingers through her hair. He wondered absentmindedly what she was thinking… perhaps she was debating whether or not to go run and find some of her friends, to drool over him. He cleared his throat, preparing to excuse himself.

"Miss, I do apologize, I must be going now."

He turned away from her, and started to collect his belongings. He would leave the blanket; the rain and dirt had ruined it beyond repair. He gently untied the rope keeping Epona to the tree, and clacked his tongue softly, letting her know it was time to go. He mounted her, and began to ride off, but the girl limped over to him, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Sir, I'm sorry to be a nuisance, but I really actually could use a ride back home. Would you mind?"

----------------------------------------

"…You see, ever since…well…demons have been appearing around here lately, and I've been attempting to patrol the areas bordering the wood…they've been bothering the animals, and the plants, and they have been a great threat to actually all life around here. Even mine. That's why I carry a bow with me everywhere I go, and of course a small dagger, though I rarely ever use it. The demons are quite weak against gnome-made arrows, particularly ones of wood from the Fairies' Forest."

Link patiently listened as the girl spoke to him, but his mind was elsewhere. He stretched out his legs, thankful for the warmth of the fire. A cup of steaming broth was enclosed in his hands, and he sipped it every so often, even though the taste was unfamiliar and strange.

He was sitting in the girl's cabin at the edge of the woods; he had been graciously offered to stay for the night, and he politely accepted.

Besides, the rain had been quite an uncomfortable feature of the whole sleeping-on-the-ground thing, and a soft bed was warmly welcomed to his aching limbs.

"Sir, I never caught your name. Mine's Piya, in case you wondered."

Shrugging, Link studied the girl before him. She was a little odd looking…or at least, different from the usual people he had seen. Her eyes appeared to be black, and alive with dancing flames, and her hair was even darker, curling down to her waste, and a long scar was etched into her skin, along the left side of her jawbone. Her skin was different, too; a deep sort of tan color, though it looked pale.

But her ears were the most shocking. Rather than the usual elf-like ones he was accustomed to seeing, especially attached to his own head, the girl had small, delicate ears, more rounded than pointed.

"Sir, your name?"

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and coughed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. My name is Link."

Shouldn't she have known, if he was already known to her as the Hero of Time? Or maybe that's all he was referred to nowadays, and nobody actually knew his name anymore. He sunk in his chair, and Piya's endless words were nothing more than a hum of oblivion, droning loudly in his ears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: Yeah, I haven't made any notes before…just a few comments that I wanted to make.

First of all, I am sorry for all the long paragraphs in this chapter, but I broke it up the best I could.

Second of all, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, especially Frodo )

That's all…for now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daughter?"

Zelda glanced up from her bedroom mirror, searching for the source of the voice. Her mother stood in the doorway of the room, her body leaning against the frame. She looked a bit weary, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"Yes, mother?"

She reached for the brush on her night table, and began running it through her hair, wincing as the bristles yanked through several tangles.

"Young Lord James has been asking for you. He has come calling twice already, demanding to meet with you."

The brush slipped from her hand and bounced soundlessly off the thick plush carpet, and she quickly bent down to pick it up. It could only mean one thing, that James so badly wanted to see her. It was time.

"Mother…did he say… "

She found her lips unable to form words, and her mouth became unbearably dry. She couldn't marry him…not now; especially when her thoughts refused to relent to his love; instead, she pictured only…someone else.

"Daughter, dear, it is indeed time. I do know the marriage was requested to be held in the early springtime, and it is already past the start of the season. After all, how long have you to been meeting with each other?"

So her mother merrily thought that she only felt their relationship was too premature. Zelda opened the drawer of the table, pulling out a long silk ribbon, and began to tie her hair with it. She had to get out of this, somehow.

"A while, dear mother, yes. But I'm not quite ready…I am young, and so…unqualified for the dutiful role of wife."

Her mother straightened, pursing her lips. Her thin eyebrows furrowed as she frowned, and her eyes narrowed.

"I was two years younger than you were when I married your father, child, so I should think you are certainly ripe enough. The marriage has been scheduled for the following Friday. You shall be a happy wife, and hopefully soon a joyful mother, as well."

She left the room then, leaving Zelda alone in her soulful misery. What on earth was she to do?

----------------------------------------------------

"Please, stay for another night. It is still raining quite hard, and I think last night's bitter weather has put you in poor health."

Piya stirred a pot of fish stew with a large wooden spoon, sprinkling in bits of various spices, tasting the steamy broth every so often. Link did indeed look unwell; his face was a pale ghostly white, and the brown rings under his eyes made him look as if he were deathly ill. 

"I'm quite fine, really. I should be on my way."

He started to pull on his boots, but Piya walked over to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Stay, Link. It won't harm you to sleep in a soft bed rather than the wet ground."

Leaning back against the wall in defeat, Link sighed, folding his arms over his chest. He hadn't slept all that well last night, even though he had desperately tried to. He knew better than anyone that a long journey without rest could do terrible things to you, but part of him just wanted to leave and never come back.

Piya nodded in satisfaction, and returned to the pot of boiling stew. Link had wondered about her; what had made her show such hospitality to a total stranger? She didn't look as if she was normally warm to possible intruders, and yet she was giving him somewhere to sleep, and feeding him.

It surely couldn't have been because of his title…

He shrugged, and retired to the room he had slept in the night before, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He propped his elbows on top of his knees, and held his head in his palms. If the rain didn't stop by tomorrow morning, he was leaving anyway; who knows what could be happening right now as he sat there, all because poor Link couldn't ride his horse in the rain.

Absentmindedly, he wondered how the demon had stolen the goblet in the first place; surely it was under high security, if it was so sacred? But then again, so had the triforce, and look what had happened with that…mostly his fault, too.

And then another unbound thought crossed his mind. Suppose he managed to defeat this demon, and was able to retrieve the goblet. What had Impa said? He was to drink it at sunset, thinking only of the restoration of all of the terrible things the goblet drinker had done?

But what if he did a little more drinking, on the way home? No more pain, no more sadness. No more wishing for a better life. He could have anyone he wanted, even…no. He was only to drink from the goblet once, and only once. The instructions had been quite clear.

But still…

"Dinner's ready!"

Piya's chipper voice pierced his forbidden thoughts, and the scattered back to the hidden corners of his mind, waiting to be set free.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: Hello again. Just wanted to give a big thanks to all the people who review! I'm glad you like it!

Oh yeah, I promise, the plot will pick up in the next chapter, so don't fret. -L


	8. Chapter 8

Rays of sunlight fell across Link's face through the window, arousing him from sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking several times to adjust them to the bright light, and sat up. Covering a yawn with his hand, he swung his legs over the bed.

He scratched the back of his neck, wondering if Piya had made breakfast again. It would be ideal if he could fill his stomach before he set out again. Standing up slowly, he stretched his arms above his head.

"Piya?"

No response. He left the small room and walked into the kitchen. A plate of eggs and bacon sat on the counter, undisturbed. Odd. His eyes searched for any trace that Piya had recently been here, but none were found.

And her boots were missing, too. Where had she gone? He slipped on his own boots and walked outside, squinting in the sunlight. A figure stood on top of the hill, several yards away. He brushed the familiar strands of annoying hair out of his eyes, and ran in the direction of the figure.

"Piya!"

She whirled around, her dark hair flying behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and when she saw Link her face seemed to relax, but only slightly. She pressed a finger to her lips, and motioned him to come over.

Link gave her a curious look, but followed her silent orders. She tapped his shoulder, and pointed at the horizon line, her hand trembling.

Dark clouds swarmed around the mountains, rolling into a steady mist that tainted the blue sky. The mountains had changed, too. The majestic sloping rock seemed to have been sculpted into something sinister and evil, the peaks sharp and jagged. The area around the mountains looked lifeless, the trees bare, the grass brown and crumpled.

"Kuro,"

Link grabbed Piya's shoulders, and stared into her anxious eyes.

"Piya, I need to leave, now. Look what the demon king has done, all because I stayed here."

Piya glanced down, her eyes filling with tears. She pulled away from Link and rubbed her shoulders, as if he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry…it's just…"

She looked up at him again, and smiled. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks, and tilted her head at him in a flirty way.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along? It's been a while since I left these calm meadows. I wouldn't stay long, just long enough to get some new scenery in my mind."

Link shrugged. He didn't really want someone to come with him; he had always gone on quests alone. But how could he tell her no? Her eyes were so hopeful, her smile so pleading. He sighed.

"I guess. But you can't come with me when I face Kuro. I wouldn't want something to happen to you…I shouldn't even be letting you come in the first place."

Piya grinned, her face as bright as the morning sun.

"Great! Let's get to it, then. I'll get our horses ready. You go eat breakfast."

And before Link could protest, she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Princess?"

The maid walked into the bedroom, wringing her hands in nervousness. She found Zelda napping in her chair at the window, her head propped up on one elbow.

"Princess! Wake up, Princess!"

Zelda opened her eyes, startled, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, dear me, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep! I do apologize!"

She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in her skirt, hoping she didn't look unkempt. She felt her hair to make sure the tight bun was still in place, and turned back to the maid.

"Does someone call for me?"

The maid nodded, and gave a small curtsey.

"The mistress requests you come to the dressing chambers. Your gown is to be fitted."

Gown? Zelda frowned, puzzled. And then she remembered. The wedding!

"Miss, tell my mother that I…I'm feeling a bit ill. Tell her I wish to rest, so I am not to tire myself before the wedding."

The maid smiled, and curtseyed again.

"I'm sorry, Princess, she requested that no matter what excuse you give, you are expected."

Zelda rolled her eyes. Of course…her mother expected anything, didn't she?

"All right then. Let's go."

She walked slowly behind the maid, lost in her thoughts. There just had to be someway she could get out of this. If only she had never gone to that ball in Jenn…Lord Jame's hometown.

------------------------

Link patted Epona on her neck as she drank from the stream, her head bent low. Piya's mare stood next to her, also drinking from the stream. Link hadn't realized that the girl had even owned a horse. The mare was a real beauty, with a gleaming silver coat and a flowing white mane.

They saddled up again, and continued onward, complete silence between them. Though Piya wasn't one to hold back words when she was given an open chance to speak, she sat there now with her lips pressed firmly together, her eyes only staring straight ahead.

They wouldn't be able to travel once they lost daylight; the sky was already clouded with black haze, and come night it would only get worse.

"Only a few hours and we'll have to set up camp."

Piya nodded, but remained silent. He wondered what she thought about; perhaps she only now realized who he truly was. Odd, considering how talkative she had been before.

They rode on for a while, until the sun slipped from the sky, and the moon appeared, beautifying the darkness.

Link gently pulled the reins, and Epona slowed, and then stopped. He got off, and led her to a nearby tree, tying her as he had a couple of nights ago. Piya did the same, tying her own horse to the tree next to Epona's.

"We covered a lot today."

Link looked up, startled, and nodded.

"Yes, but ideally, we should have gotten a little farther. As long as I leave early tomorrow, I should make good timing. Perhaps get there tomorrow night, or the next morning."

Piya cocked her head at him; she appeared to be slightly offended.

"You say 'I', good sir. Surely you meant, 'we'?"

Link sighed again, wondering how he would convince her she wasn't safe.

"You can't come with me all the way. I'll let you stay with me until tomorrow, but…but you won't come within the vicinity of the mountains. It's too dangerous."

Piya bit her lip, and leaned against the tree, one hand resting on her horse's thigh.

"And it's not dangerous for you, Link?"

Link took offense to this remark, but all the same was surprised at her challenge.

"I've faced much worse, Piya.

Piya seemed unfazed by this comment, and still held her head at that arrogant angle, her hands at her hips.

"Link, I did not ask if you had faced worse. I asked if there was danger."

Her voice was cold, her eyes hard. Anger flared up inside of him, like a searing hot fire.

"And?"

"And, there's always danger, Link, no matter what you're facing. You're no different than anyone else, you know, just because you're the so-called "Hero of Time". You're just as much at risk as anyone else for getting hurt, or even killed, Link."

She patted her horse gently on the muzzle, and walked off, setting up her camp a few yards away.

----------------------------------------------

Zelda stood stiffly as the maids took her measurements, yanking on her sleeves, tugging on her skirt.

"Turn around please, Princess."

Zelda obeyed, but wished that she could get this over with. Besides, why try on a dress she wasn't going to wear?

"Daughter, I'm glad you see things my way. Lord James is a delightful man. Very rich, too."

Rich? Was that all her mother really cared about? What about happiness?

But Zelda realized this was not a fair statement; after all, how long had she been pretending to like this James; acting as if she loved him, almost. It was her fault that she was stuck with him, wasn't it?

No; she couldn't marry him. But her options were limited. She couldn't say that she loved someone else; her mother would only say that love wasn't important, and tell woeful tales of how she hadn't loved her father, but grew to love him.

And she certainly couldn't tell Jake that she didn't love him back. She may be sinful for loving someone while seeing another, but she couldn't go and break his heart.

Death was always an option. She laughed, easing tension, but only slightly.

"Princess, stay still!"

She straightened again, motionless as a statue.

If only James could just accept that she did not love him back. She knew he loved her, to some point. But anyway, how happy would he be if they lived a cold, stiff marriage with herself? It surely couldn't be pleasurable to wake up, and instead of receiving a smile from his wife, he received a painful scowl of resent?

What if she merely told him she wasn't ready to marry, that she was too immature to be a wife? He might believe her. He might even wait around for her. But then again, he might ask somebody else. Some men were so impatient to marry, that they would hunt down any damsel, any lass that were willing.

But would it work?

She sighed as yet again, the back of her skirt was lifted and tied with ribbons, then stuck with needles. If only he hadn't left…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: Hey! Thanks again to all the reviewers!

Yes, I reposted this chapter after much thought. Too many people seemed to not understand that Zelda was kidding when she said death, and I guess that Link was a little out of character.

Oh, and don't worry…after this chapter, Piya's butt is so gonna get kicked out of here…for now. Mwhahaha.

Oh, heck, let me make personal responses.

To Rynada: Link isn't acting really different, as far as depression, its just that he is eager and excited to be up and about again, rather than having the pity-party march after him. He wants to prove himself and is enthusiastic to get started. His mood is a bit unstable as well, as far as anger. I'm trying to fix that.

Frodo: Not to worry, Link will arrive late the next night. And I sort of fixed the whole 'Zelda thinking about death' thing…if it's still not clear, let me know.

-L


	9. Chapter 9

Morning. Link rolled over and opened his eyes, looking up at the shaded sky. Clouds hid the sun today, and the promise of rain hung in the air.

He stood up quietly, brushing flecks of dirt off his clothes. He greeted Epona, putting a finger to his lips to quiet her, and glanced at Piya. Good; she was still sleeping. Perhaps he could escape from her.

He loaded his bags, hatching them onto the saddle, and took a quick swig of water from the bottle at his hip. The familiar weapons and pouches on his belt clinked together as he mounted his horse, and with a final glance of Piya's sleeping form, he was gone.

---

Epona bent her head down and neighed softly, pleading for her master to stop. They had been traveling for hours, and her legs ached with exhaustion.

Link tugged gently on the reigns. They weren't far now; In fact, he could let Epona return home and continue on foot.

He stroked her mane, pulling bits of loose twigs and leaves from the silky white hairs.

"Go on home, girl. I'll call if I need you."

For a moment, Epona stared into his eyes, her own filled with such simple and sweet adoration that it made Link's heart heavy.

And then she was gone, her galloping rhythmic to his ears.

--

The pleasant warm air turned cold, and the sun disappeared. The darkness was thick and heavy.

As he trudged on, it only grew darker. The furling haze around him seemed to squirm against his skin, as if daring to swallow him. The feeling was sickening; like little worms, crawling…wriggling.

Something whispered in his ear. He stopped, turning around. Hadn't been just moments before that the sky was a breathtaking shade of blue? That the storm clouds and turned into white fluffy cushions, drifting to the heavens?

He continued onward, pushing his feet hard into the dirt; the terrain was rough. His foot came in contact with a large pebble, and the clatter was deafening.

Would it ever end?

He wondered how the fool of a demon had made these wishes, with the sun being gone from view. Perhaps, foolishly, he had made it so that no more wishes could be made.

Or, perhaps, cleverly, had made it so that no one could ever undo them.

Two balls of fire glimmered in the distance. The tops of torches?

Yes…marking the entrance to a large stone temple. How vaguely familiar.

He took a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He marched up the stone steps, wincing slightly at the hollow sound his boots made against the rock.

--

The horrible screech of another slain monster stung his ears.

He let his hand rest at his side for a moment, the fairy bow held loosely in his fingers.

_You would have thought that he would have made something a bit more novel than an average, run-of-the-mill temple._

He pulled a key from one of the many pouches on his waist, and stuck it in the door, kicking it open once the lock released.

Another one; this time, just a plain old keese. Not even worth an arrow. He pulled a short dagger from his belt and swiped lazily at it, not bothering to collect the rupee that appeared from the tiny black corpse.

Was this some sort of joke? Did the demon think him to be weak?

He had come expecting the worst, and yet this was one of the easiest temples he had ever been in.

He leaned against the grimy wall, near a torch, and checked his map. Symbols flashed and sparkled at him. 

Bright red pigment marked the rooms he had already been in. Nearly the whole map was red.

Heaving another deep sigh, he opened the door to the next room with a heavy heart. Whatever the reason, his spirit had been weakened, and wasn't really with him anymore.

-----------------------

A robed, hooded figure sat impatiently in front of a large glowing orb, staring intently at the image within. The crest of a high-ranked demon was stitched into the breast of the robe.

A tall golden haired young man, dressed in green, shooting an array of arrows at the weakling beasts.

The stranger laughed; a chilling sound.

"Ah!"

The demon stood up, turning to a cowering form in the corner of the dark room.

"You were doing well, but not well enough."

He gestured towards the orb, the sleeve of the robe billowing.

"Explain yourself, young servant."

It appeared to be a female child, not yet a woman. But something was different about this girl…something strange.

"Master, I'm sorry…It really wasn't my fault."

Her voice was high pitched with anxiety, squeaking a little.

"Come forth, servant."

The girl stood up, her head down, her face hidden by a curtain of black hair.

"You know what you must do."

The girl looked up at the demon man, her hair falling away from her face. Instead of that of a good natured child, the face was frightening; black skin, shining black eyeballs with only white pupils in the center. Her bottom lip trembled; it was also that intense shade of black.

Tears fell from the ghoulish eyes, the color of liquid silver. The horrible face was even worse in sadness.

"Oh, Master, I can't!"

He whirled around, his hands at an awkward angle, as if he longed to choke the child.

"You will do as I say. And if you don't…"

He pointed to a small mouse that was scratching against the wall, and instantly it was gone; a pile of ash fell from the spot where it had been breathing, a moment before.

"Clear?"

The demon girl let out a cry, and slumped to the floor, hands pressed to her face.

"Yes, Master…"

Her voice was no more than a dry, rasping whisper. She stood up and left the room, dismissed, leaving the demon alone to gloat; he would triumph.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: Hello there. Sorry it took so long for this chapter.

Yes, in case you were wondering, that demon-man is Kuro.

…and ah, the demon girl. That one you can all ponder by yourselves. Let's see if you can all be clever and figure something out.

As always, read and review!

.


	10. Chapter 10

Link bowed his head in gratitude as the tiny pink fairy swirled around him, using her magic to heal his wounds.

But what wounds? They were no more than thin scratches; there had been barely any blood.

He checked his map once more. The boss room was another two hallways away, and the key for it was tightly secured at his waist. Seeing how easy the temple had been so far, he couldn't imagine Kuro was much tougher; just another demon with an overactive and dark imagination.

Link collected the loose arrows on the floor, placing them into his quiver. What were the demon's weaknesses? Bombs, arrows, fire? There were so many possibilities. The Master Sword was a possibility, but…

He reached for the mighty sword, wrapping his fingers around the hilt. It had been a while since he had actually used the blade for anything of importance. He had lately been using it only as a threat and nothing more.

But if anything could defeat Kuro, it would be this sword.

After locking it securely, he continued on to the next room, briefly stopping to collect another fairy in one of his many empty bottles. It banged its tiny fists on the glass, pleading to escape, just as every other captured fairy would have done.

The room was darker than most; a warm, empty torch on the wall signified that the room had been recently vacated. 

"Link,"

Link paused, one hand gripping the neck of the bottle. The other seemed to automatically find its way to his sword, and he gripped the heavy metal once more, ready to pull it out and slash at whatever was behind him.

"Turn around, Link."

He attached the bottle to his belt again, and turned around slowly, adrenalin pulsing through his veins. He yanked out the sword and aimed it forward, sweeping the unknown beast with a mighty blow.

A shriek echoed off the dungeon walls, followed by the sound of someone dropping to the floor.

Link stared dumbly at the quivering mass in front of him, not really sure what he had just attacked. He felt something warm and damp surrounding his boots. He pressed his fingers into the liquid, and brought them to his face.  
Blood.

He dropped the sword and pulled out the Fairy Bow, charging an arrow up with fire magic. He shot it at the torch, and instantly the small room filled with light, revealing the monster he had slain.

Piya was lying on the floor, her body limp and silent. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her tan skin was dreadfully pale.

Link kneeled down next to her, his heart burning in his chest. Anger, guilt, and hatred seared his insides. He had killed a girl; a girl who had been so kind to him, so uncaring of his past.

"Link,"

She was breathing softly, her eyes opened only slightly.

"Piya, I'm so sorry!"

Piya laughed, weakly.

"You kill me, and all you can say is that you're so sorry?"

She shuddered, and her breaths began to slowly dissipate, her eyes closing once more.

"No, wait!"

Link quickly untied a bottle filled with red liquid and uncorked it. He pressed the bottle to her lips, tilting it so that it would run down her throat.

"Drink it, quickly! It still might save you."

He felt a small twinge of relief as the liquid in the bottle slowly vanished. Piya's eyes opened once more, and a little color returned to her cheeks.

"Thanks…"

She slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp pain in her side. Even though the potion had stopped death, she was still deeply wounded. There was a large gash in her left arm, and another one in her side, close to her ribs. Another long cut was along her thigh, worse than the others.

"I love that stuff. It really works wonders, y'know?"

Link felt his heart beating frantically in his chest, but only out of great relief. He had really thought that he had killed her; to see her sitting there, eyes shining, and able to joke around a little…

He swallowed.

"We should get you to a hospital,"

And leave the temple that he was so close to completing.

Oh, and put the world in great danger by allowing Kuro to continue his plight.

Piya smiled at him, dimples showing in her cheeks.

"Yes, please."

And so they were off, Link carrying Piya in his arms out through the temple, though for some reason not wondering why she was even there in the first place.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Not only was it short, but it was LAME! Could the ending have been any lamer? "And so they were off…"

But what was I supposed to say? It would have been LAMER to go through detail as he helped her walk and blah blah.

Say if it was as bad as I thought it was; go on, don't be shy!

Oh, and give me your feelings on it and all.

Also, I promise to dutifully pick up the pace and write a VERY interesting chapter 11.

I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

The nurse examined Piya's injuries carefully, making notes on a small clipboard.

"Well, M'am, They're not nearly as bad as they look."

She pushed her spectacles back up her nose and gestured towards the wounds, biting her bottom lip in puzzlement.

"Normally, with a wound as deep as these, the victim would have severe imparities…I've seen patients who have had similar cuts, that remain in comas for days, and could never walk again. Paralysis is a common factor in sword injuries."

Piya felt her heart flutter slightly, and glanced quickly at Link. He didn't appear surprised; perhaps she was safe yet…

"Oh, Nurse, I was able to have her drink a ruby potion before the bleeding was too severe. I've heard they work wonders."

The nurse glanced at the notes, flipping papers back and forth.

"Yes, but…"

She sat down on the small stool next to Piya's bed, looking yet again at the deep gashes.

"They seemed to have…stitched themselves together; as if taken care of already by a doctor. As good a remedy that liquid rubies are, they can't do that,"

Piya's eyes grew wide. She was so sure that her wounds wouldn't be able to…She looked again at Link, searching for any signs of confusion or disbelief. None were there; he looked only merrily bored, and impatient…and maybe just a tad concerned.

"Nurse, I'm not surprised by anything that may have happened to the wounds. I'm convinced that they just weren't serious to begin with, and that the potion just pushed the healing process along."

The nurse nodded, but inside her head she had never felt more perplexed in all her years of practice.

--

Link helped Piya out of the hospital, holding an oak-wood staff under his left arm. She kept blushing and telling him to stop, but he insisted; after all, it was his fault, wasn't it?

He stood in the sunlight, squinting as he searched for Epona. She had been mildly grazing when they had left her, and had probably run off, searching for something of interest.

Piya watched as he pulled out his ocarina, blowing soft haunting notes into the hollow instrument. The chestnut mare appeared from behind the hillside, galloping at a quick pace. She ran to her master, her body language expressing pure joy and happiness. Link even smiled a little, despite his hard features. It made Piya sad to seem him so happy, knowing what was to be.

"Piya!"

Link waved to her, one arm draped around the horse's neck. He was telling her to come to him; he had left the staff on the ground next to her.

Piya examined the heavy bandages on her arm, leg, and abdomen, guilt rising. Must she really go through with this? He was so nice to her; the only one who had ever been nice to her…

She grabbed the staff and slowly walked over to him, falling deeper and deeper into her thoughts.

--

"How many will be staying?"

"Two."

The inn clerk nodded, scribbling down something on a notepad behind his desk.

"That'll be 30 rupees per night, sir."

Link nodded, and paid the clerk for a two night stay, and was handed a rusted silver key.

"Room 114, sir. Upstairs and make a left."

--

"Link, I'm fine, really. You heard the nurse…it'll be fully healed in a couple of days, a week the most."

Link ignored her, and continued to thumb through the pamphlet he had found in their room. A bold title bearing "Come to Hyrule, Celebrated Land of Prosperity" was printed in black ink on the cover, with vivid pictures of the field, castle, and town. He sighed at some of the pictures; they reminded him all to well of his distant past.

"So I'll be on my way tomorrow."

Link slumped in his chair, finally putting the pamphlet down on the small table next to him.

"No, you won't."

It was strange how responsibility seemed to fall directly on his shoulders, even though it was desperately unwanted. Only a few days ago, Link had been planning a great escape from the irritating girl, and now he felt he owed himself to her.

Piya muttered incoherently to herself, and left to go into her bedroom.

Once she made sure the door was securely locked, she tossed her staff onto the bed, and took off the arm sling from around her neck. She didn't need them anyway; not when she would finish regenerating in a few hours.

She walked over to the window, leaning against the wooden frame. The sky was growing darker; the demon king would soon succeed if Link didn't return to the temple.

Would two days be too late?

Piya flung herself on the bed, burying her face into the pillow. She felt so lost, so confused. Who was more worth it?

She laid there for a while, almost asleep. In fact, when the cold hand grasped her shoulder, she barely even felt it. It was when the small bolts of energy zapped into her that she sat up, eyes scanning for danger.

The robed demon stood at the foot of her bed, hand drawn and ready to release another orb of power.

"We need to talk."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, this one was also a little blah, but in order to get to the good I needed to do something, no matter how drastic.

:yawn:

As always, read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost amusing to see such an evil being sitting on a rocking chair draped with pink flowered knitting.

Piya swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. What was the worst he would say to her? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

"A strange shape to take, girl. I imagined something a little drearier."

Piya shrugged, brushing a fleck of dust from her pant leg. She refused to make eye contact with him, at any cost.

"Master, please just tell me why you have come here."

The demon laughed, and Piya felt a sharp chill run down her spine.

"It's almost as if you feel as a human, you have more force. Pity; humans are such weak creatures, compared to us demons."

He drummed his long fingers on the arm of the chair, as if deep in thought.

"But, girl, I will speak. As you have seen, I already have much power. But, I lack the authority. My next plan is to take over a small town…such as,"

He reached for the pamphlet that belonged to Piya, lying on her lamp table. It was identical to the one Link had been reading earlier.

"Ah yes, Hyrule. Already a weak town, you know; had a deep attack a few years back by that old fool Ganondorf."

Piya nodded, her eyes fixed on the grainy wooden floor. She knew all to well of the story…wasn't the Hero of the legend sitting in the other room, as they spoke?

"I plan to take over the town completely, and when that is done, I plan to take over another town, and another, until I have a large chain, all under my power."

"But why did you have to come here to tell me this?"

The demon smirked.

"Again, you stand beyond your authority allows, girl. But ah, I will ignore it this time. I have brought you a present."

Piya quickly glanced up, forgetting her rule. She looked at the amusement on the demon's face in confusion.

He pulled a pouch out of the pocket of his robe, and untied the ribbon holding it shut. He pulled out a small dagger, crafted of black steel. The point of the dagger was a faint green.

"A poisoned tip. Permanent poising, of course; see the inscriptions along the handle."

Piya pretended to be fascinated with the blade, but inside her heart was beating at an abnormal rate. He didn't truly want her to kill Link? He might as well ask her to kill herself as well.

"You'll trace it among your old wounds. The poison will be enough to damage the regenerating process, and draw new blood to hide the actual poison. And don't worry, foolish girl; it shan't kill you."

A small breath of relief escaped Piya's lips, but worry still pinched at her insides. She really couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Of course, you will only need this in case the brave and wonderful hero boy loses interest in caring for you. Otherwise, just keep it handy."

He slipped the dagger back into its pouch, and placed it on the table. He stood up abruptly, and nodded at Piya.

"I will see you shortly, my obedient servant."

He disappeared, leaving no trace of his visit but the dagger.

--

"Piya?"

Link knocked lightly on her door, listening for a response.

"You okay in there?"

Still no answer. He shouldn't just open the door; what if she was undressed? The thought made a slight blush rise to his face.

He knocked again, but only halfheartedly; she was probably just resting. But how would that explain the voices he had heard? It had been a while since they stopped, but still…

He was about to turn around when the girl burst from the room, her face red and curls damp. When she saw Link, she gave a sigh of distress, and pressed her body against the wall.

"Piya…are you…all right?"

She nodded, and pressed a hand to her forehead. Her bandages were removed, her skin smooth and healed.

"Your wounds…"

Piya gave a tiny laugh, eyes shining in an odd way.

"Funny about that. They just, uh…have healed amazingly! Between your potion and the wonders of doctors today…"

Link shrugged.

"Glad to hear you're better…but…er…was there someone in there with you, before? I heard voices…"

He sighed; could he have sounded more foolish? Of course there had been no one there. No one came through the hallway entrance, and the window was too high to have been able to crawl through.

Piya's eyes darted around the room, trying to think up a good lie. How painful it was to deceive this boy! She let out a shaky breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"I was praying, for…"

_For what? Think, stupid, think!_

"…I was praying for my baby sister, Link. When I left home a few months ago, she was deathly ill, and the doctors felt her survival was poor. I had to leave, but I promised Nyara, that was her name, that I would pray for her each and every night. And I have."

Once the words started to tumble out of her lips, they hadn't stopped. Besides, the story was partially true…Nyara had been in danger, but not because she was ill. And she wasn't exactly her sister, either.

Link nodded, regretting at once that he had asked the question. He knew all to well the pain of losing loved ones, or at least the knowledge that they would never be seen again. He looked down, trying to keep the memories of pain and torment from rising to his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

His voice was raspy, and Piya hated the guilt rising inside of her. She had obviously stabbed at old wounds, without meaning to.

"Oh, no, really…It's nothing. Besides, my mother had just found her some new medication that would be sure to better her up."

She straightened, and put an am around Link's shoulders.

"Hey, you know what? I'm going to go out a while, get some fresh air, y'know? You stay here and relax. I'll be back before midnight."

She bowed her head, and without waiting for approval she left the musky old inn, praising the relief of clean wind.

--

Link sat by the window of his bedroom, staring at nothing in particular. It was actually nice to have some quiet, even though it was a bit rude of him to think so. Piya wasn't really bad company; just a bit talkative.

In the distance, a shining ball of light twinkled against the moonlit sky. It flew in small, lazy circles, as if searching for something. Link closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. It wouldn't hurt if he had a little nap, would it?

His thoughts began to melt together as sweet slumber rushed to him, but after a few moments the sharp sound of something banging against glass stung like ice water on his dulled mind. His chair fell back as he struggled to sit up, leaving him stranded on the floor, entangled in its legs.

"Well, what a pretty sight. The Hero of Time, in a ferocious battle with a wooden chair. And it seems as if the chair is winning, too!"

The familiar tinkling laugh sounded in Link's ears, and he threw the chair aside, standing up quickly.

"Ah…now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Link grinned at the orb in front of him, actually enjoying the persistent teasing.

"Navi, it's so great to see you again."

--

After a long and winded chat between the two companions, Link lay sprawled across his bed, and Navi slept on the table next to his bed. The room was silent except for their gentle breathing, and a heavy peace hung in the air.

Piya cracked the door open slowly, a small smile flickering to her lips. She didn't see the fairy, for she was quite small and well hidden by the shadows in the darkened room. She started to leave when Link sat up, fighting a yawn.

"You're sure here late."  
Piya nodded, the smile plastered on her lips. She jerked her thumb at the direction of the door.

"Yeah, I kind of got lost in my thoughts out there."

Their words aroused Navi's sleep, her light growing brighter as she began to awaken. She flitted over to Link's shoulder, whispering dully in his ear.

"Hey, buddy, you're going to want to get a decent weapon out, or something. It may not be a very powerful one, but its still worth a decently sharpened dagger."

Link's heart thudded in alarm, and he jumped out of the bed, reaching for the comfort of a familiar weapon in his grip.

"Where and what?"

He stood alert, knees slightly bent. Piya cocked her head at him, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Ahh…Link?"

He ignored her words, and listened intently for the quiet ones of the fairy.

"Right there, dummy. There's a low ranked demon, standing about, oh, 3 feet from you. What are you waiting for? Slash away!"

Link stared at the fairy's point of direction, sure he misunderstood. Piya stood there, eyes scanning him in puzzlement. He laughed, gesturing towards her.

"What are you talking about? That's a girl, genius. Demons are much uglier."

He meant the comment as a joke, a compliment even, towards Piya, but instead she shrank back in fear. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead.

Navi chuckled, pinching him sharply.

"Please, Link. Demons use disguises, you know. Just go stab the stupid thing and be done with it."

The fairy's words slowly dawned on him, and he turned to face the cowering girl, a mixture of emotions swirling about his stomach.

"Piya, please kindly tell my dope of a friend that you're a human girl, through and through." 

Piya stood frozen, refusing to answer. She couldn't lie, but she couldn't tell the truth either. But the look of sudden pain on Link's face spoke that the truth had already been clarified, and she sank to the floor numbly as she knew it was all over; her life, the mission, and the truest friendship she had ever had.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blech. This chapter didn't seem very flowy; not that it was bad, but it seemed kind of…actually, yeah, bad.

Read and Review…and don't mince words, please. I really need to know if it /was/ good or bad, so that I know how to improve next time. The best critics are the ones that speak EXACTLY how they feel, without extenuating only the positive features or only the negative features.


	13. Chapter 13

"Speak, demon, but be wary of your words."

Piya shifted uncomfortably, wishing they hadn't tied her up. Her ankles and wrists throbbed beneath the tight ropes, and she could see the redness rising up on her skin. Besides, what could she really do to them?

"Demon filth, I'm warning you…speak now, or you face a blade- and this time, you won't be able to revive yourself. I'll see to that."

Where would she start? There was so much to talk about. But she had to start somewhere.

"Well, actually, it started when I was born, around fifteen years ago."

How lame it sounded, even to her own ears; almost as if she was telling a fairy tale.

"I confess, I'm not a black demon. I was born a white one…not even the tiniest bit of grey. My parents were quite disappointed; they had expected their child to be wicked, with all sorts of dark magic. Instead, they got me."

She paused as she breathed in the memory, along with the pain of being unwanted.

"I was expected to accomplish nothing. They were going so sacrifice me so that they would be gifted with another child; a better child. The offering mount had been set up, and I was scheduled to be sacrificed after the rise of the full moon…in other words, about three days time.

But the next morning, the prophet by the name of Monoko had entered our village. For some odd reason, the old woman had asked to have the privilege to see my family's youngest child. Namely, me.

My parents had tried to insist upon Monoko that I was nothing to look at, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. They finally went to my room, grabbing me by the wrist, and harshly pushing me in front of Monoko. I was instructed to bow low, and keep silent.

Monoko had touched my forehead. I still remember the cold, silky texture of her skin. Her bones were knobby, like marbles.

Monoko's eyes rolled back, and strange words of another language tumbled from her lips. The trance lasted for only a minute or so. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal, and she removed her hand, studying my face for a moment.

'Your child must not be sacrificed.' She had said. 'The spirits speak to me, and tell me that this girl has an important role to play in all demons' future.'

My parents, you can imagine, laughed at this. 'Our child is a white demon. She cannot do anything. Surely you are mistaken.'

But the old lady bowed her head. 'She will have an important future. If you sacrifice her, all demons will cease to exist. She is born to fulfill a great legend.'

So my parents thanked Monoko, and finally blessed me with a name ceremony. Of course, my name wasn't always Piya; they blessed me with the name of Koden. After, they sent me into the hands of Lord Kuro, to be a sort of apprentice. He was to raise me in the best of his power, and to drain at least a small sum of the whiteness out of me.

Lord Kuro wasn't the best of masters. He was quite cruel to me. He died my pale white hair a dark shade of black and branded my skin with rings of binding. He taught me black magic, like how to shape shift, and small power spells. My teaching went well…for a white demon.

But then he obtained the goblet, and from that day on everything changed.

Lord Kuro put an abrupt halt to my teaching, and focused only on his plans. Every morning, just before the sun rose, he would leave and return hours later. He spent more time than ever locked in his study upstairs, mixing things and writing things, and staring into that orb of his.

And then you came along, Link. He told me to watch for you, down in the wood where we first met. He told me to stop you at all cost from coming to the temple; there was something he needed to do before he met you.

So the fateful day came and went. When I saw the mark on your hand, I knew it was you. I knew that you were the one I had to bring down. But after actually spending time with you, I began to regret my life of servitude. You were so nice, so kind…"

Link scowled at her, his eyes cold and menacing.

"Don't think kind words of flattery will turn me, demon. What did Kuro have planned?"

Piya's mouth and throat were unbearably dry, thirsty for moisture.

"He's planning to take over Hyrule, for starters. He feels they are weak, due to the whole…you know."

Her voice was hoarse from overuse. She ran her tongue over her dry, cracked lips.

The fairy whispered something in Link's ear. He nodded.

"Do you know when?"

Piya shook her head. She glanced quickly at her bindings; her hands and lower wrists had turned a deep shade of purple, and her arms had grown pale.

"I just know it's soon. And after, he plans to take over other towns, until he has enough power…"

Link stood up, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

"I'm going out now. You're staying here. I'll figure out what to do with you later."

He gave her a look of pure disgust and hatred, along with a sigh of pain.

"I'm contemplating whether or not to let you starve, tied to a tree in the forest, or to just kill you myself."

He turned and left her, locking the door behind him. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A bit of a short chapter, but still, I feel this one wasn't too bad. Yes, Piya does make a hugely-long-impossible speech, but it was needed to explain where she came from and all.

Chapter 14 will be up in about 3 days or so. It will be much longer, don't worry.

As always, Read and Review! Thanks to all the regular fans!


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh cheer up, sourpuss."

Navi gave an impatient sigh at the cold look on Links face, and gave a twitter as he yanked harshly on Epona's reigns. The fairy was clutching the folds of fabric in his cap rather tightly; he was going extremely fast. The sharp wind stung her delicate wings, nearly tearing through the thin membrane.

"Stop that!"

Link slowed, but only a little.

"Look, I don't understand the big deal here. Just because the chick turned out to be a demon doesn't mean it's the end of the world. How long have you known her, anyway?"

"A few days."

"So, what's the big deal? I mean, you barely knew her anyway."

Link shrugged. What _was _the big deal?

"Nothing…it's just…"

_Just what? It is nothing, and nothing more._

"Nothing."

Navi loosened her grip on the cap, hanging on only loosely. She slowly released her grip, and hovered in front of Link's face. His expression was unreadable.

"Liar."

Link swatted her away, and kept a steady gaze ahead. He squinted in the bright sun, keeping his head bent low.

_You barely knew her anyway._

It was true; it actually didn't matter to him that Piya turned out to be a demon. Sure, there was a certain shock that had run through him when he saw the self explanatory answer on the girl's face. Sure, the pain of being betrayed yet again had been there.

But after thinking about it for a while, he realized that he had it coming. He should have known how odd it was to find such a young girl alone in the middle of the woods. He should have realized how odd it was that she insisted on going with him. He should have realized how odd it was that she had been in the temple in the first place.

But then what bothered him so?  
He flicked some of the hair out of his eyes, then sighed in annoyance as it fell back in place.

--

Link shoveled another spoonful of the creamy bison stew into his mouth, wiping his mouth with one of the starchy white napkins. Navi sat on the table chewing on a spare cherry tomato from his salad.

The disappointment of the evening rested on his shoulders, and he slumped down in the heavy weight.

How stupid he had felt when he went back to the temple, expecting it to be open. How stupid he felt when he reached to open the door, and a white flame uncurled from the brass doorknob, licking his flesh. It wound around his wrist, burning him. It had remained there for quite a while, until it sank deep into his skin and disappeared.

Besides the flame, the mighty stone door had been boarded up, sealed, and coated with sensor traps. He had tried very stubbornly to bomb the door open, and in return a puff of green smoke erupted in his face, burning his throat and searing his eyes.

Link turned back to his dinner, rather regretfully. The inn food was quite unsatisfactory. And in just a little while, he would have to return upstairs to see the demon filth. How charming.

A roar of laughter came from behind him. He turned quickly, eyes searching.

A lady sat next to a man on one of the lounge couches, her head resting in his chest. The man's arm was wrapped around her, and he smiled. He had obviously told a funny joke, for the lady was still in a fit of giggles, trying to hide it shyly beneath her hand.

The couple made a drumroll in Link's chest. How happy they looked together; that was the way life should be. Laughter, warmth, kindness. And he hadn't seen any for quite a while.

"Ah, Link. Kindly turn back and leave the lovers do their bidding."

The unfamiliar voice made him grip his chair, and he slowly brought his eyes around, swallowing the remaining food that was in his mouth.

Impa smiled slyly back at him, her head resting on top of entwined fingers.

"It's not very nice to spy on people, Link."

Link coughed, sure that his face was scarlet.

"Speak for yourself. How about telling me when you're there?"

Impa gave him a small grin, her eyes half closed.

"Much more fun to just surprise you. But enough of that…there are more important matters to discuss."

She sat up a little straighter, and the amusement in her eyes dissolved into hardness.

"Link, we sent you quite a while to defeat Kuro and get the goblet back. You did neither so, and now the demon is planning an attack on Hyrule. Why have you been shirking your duties when we all depend on you?"

Link shrugged, and played with the spoon that sat in the empty bowl of broth and avoided eye contact. So for once he made an error; weren't people allowed to make mistakes?

"It's more than just something to shrug off, Link. You know that."

Link finally brought his eyes up, his gaze blazing with hot fury. Impa spoke as if she were a headmaster reprimanding a tardy student. She belittled him, as if he were a dumb child.

"Is it really? Did you ever think, Sage, that I have other things to do besides play good little soldier? Did you ever think that maybe this isn't something I can handle? Or do you just assume that I'll be able to do anything you tell me to do?"

Impa's eyes twinkled, as if she were amused at his anger.

"Don't be so hot, young master. It was a comment, not a threat. If you cannot save Hyrule, we'll all understand respectively. There are other soldiers besides you to call upon."

So now he was a nobody; a simple pawn to call on in a game of chess. Not necessarily needed, but not turned down in times of great danger. The idea rattled around his mind, taunting him. His anger fell, replaced by a deep and hollow emptiness. What mattered anymore?

"I need time."

Impa nodded, preparing to leave.

"You are to come back to Hyrule. Leave tomorrow before sunrise. I shall await your arrival."

--

Flames erupted around him, bright and vivid. Cold laughter echoed in the darkness as he ran, his footsteps rattling the ground.

Each way he turned, the flames only grew brighter. They blocked his path and beckoned to him, whispering to him. They consumed him.

The smell of burning became intolerable, and he sank to his knees in defeat. The ground swallowed him, and the flames began to die out one by one in puffs of pale smoke. He seemed to float in the darkness, unattached from the world. The silence and blindness was peaceful and comforting, like a womb.

But then a light turned on somewhere far away, and he slammed back into reality and pain exploded in his body. Footsteps; someone was coming. He stood and reached for his sword. It wasn't there. He felt for his dagger, his bow, his longshot. All gone.

"He's quite a delightful man, really. I'm quite pleased to be called his lady now."

He strained to see the stranger's face, trying to reach out to her.

Zelda?

She walked nearer, holding up the corner of her skirt. Pink clouds blossomed beneath her feet, and the fragrance of summer wind and flowers become intoxicating. Rose petals drifted down from nowhere, landing gracefully in her hair and on her gown. She began to twirl around in the darkness, her voice singing.

"I'm his lady, I'm his angel, he's my lover, he's my joy. O blessed day, happiness radiates from my bones!"

Ice ran down his back. Wind blew in his hair, in his eyes. His vision grew cloudy.

"Is that you, Jake? Come closer, I have something to tell you."

His hands reached out, and his body began to rise, floating in the nothingness.

"I'm his lady, I'm his angel, he's my lover. O blessed day, happiness radiates from my bones!"

And then once more, everything went black.

--

Link awoke with a cold sheen of sweat on skin. His sheets were soaked with his perspiration, his hair sticking to his forehead. What was wrong with him?

The details of the dream were dim, and it became a blur of colors and sound.

Link's eyelids grew heavy, and they drooped slowly as slumber beckoned to him. He welcomed it with open arms as he snuggled back under the thin cotton quilt, ignoring the aching pain in his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Link groaned as the remnants of sleep pulled from his mind, sweet slumber drifting lazily away like a flower petal caught in the wind.

A small part of his mind flickered, trying to call attention.

_Your dream._

He kicked off the light quilt, trying to ignore the pleading drum of his heart as it remembered the nightmare. Swirling colors, fire. Zelda. Zelda in love with another man.

Why did it matter? He didn't like Zelda that way; just as an old friend. A severed friend, a broken friend, but nonetheless a friend.

Link glanced over at Piya, who sat there with her body crumpled. Her arms hugged her form and her head rested gently in her bent knees, her curtain of black hair acting as a blanket.

So vulnerable. He had his sword; he could do away with her now and make it easy.

He sighed and stood up, reaching for the folded green tunic that lay on his bedside table. The faded fabric felt weak and worn in his hands, ready to rip apart into a bundle of threads.

--

It was a beautiful day. The sun splashed the ocean sky, its light smiling down on the world. Clouds were scarce; a few wispy streaks of white here and there.

It was a shame that Link's day was darkened, and that he didn't notice the beautiful sky, or the green grass, or the scent of the lilacs bobbing in the cool wind.

Instead, he felt as if a storm cloud hung above his head, that the grass was dry and brown, that the sunlight burned his eyes.

The sweet smell of the lilacs made him sneeze.

Epona noticed the brilliant day. Her gallop was more of a frolic, and she shook out her mane as if she was fluffing it up. She looked proud to be the young man's noble steed.

Link sat with bad posture, his wrists limp as he held the reins, his feet barely staying on the stirrups.

At least there were no interruptions today. No filthy demon to hold him back.

On the subject of Piya, his mind began to twinge with regret. Had it been right to leave her chained to a tree in the forest like that? He had left her food and water, and Navi to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't somehow run away.

But was it enough? Or was it too much?

From even as far away as he was, the high towers of Hyrule Castle were visible against the surreal sky.

And then his mind began to fill with thoughts of _her_.

Memories from years ago, from the first time he had met her. How long it had been since then? It seemed a lifetime.

That first day he had barely liked her. Sure, she was cute. Blond hair, blue eyes, dazzling smile. But he had been only ten years of age; girls and bugs were quite common. Except, of course, for Saria.

But the hopefulness that shone in those blue eyes when she saw Link, and the pleading smile when she asked him to believe her, and the utter joy that traveled through all features of her face when he had agreed to return with the other two spiritual stones.

Magic.

And then when she revealed herself to him, from her brilliant sheikah disguise. How his heart had flipped when he saw her perfect form; her golden curls, her diamond eyes. And her lips, so soft, so gentle; the sweet smile of those soft lips.

What was this all? And why did he remember it now?

Link sighed a little. It wasn't like she had seemed surprised to see him, all grown up. Of course, she had been disguised as Sheik, but…

There had been afterwards…

He shook his head firmly. It wasn't right to think of Zelda this way, whatever his feelings were. Was this love? Infatuation? Either way, Zelda was not his to think about. He had been too late for that.

_She belongs to Jake now. Go find someone else; someone poor and needy, like yourself._

As much as he tried to ignore the message that seemed to wave in front of his eyes like a golden banner, Link couldn't stop the words from eating away at his heavy heart. 

--

"State your name, and your order of business."

The guard barely looked at Link as he walked up to the castle gate, and yawned tiredly after speaking; he had probably been working on night duty as well as during the day. Security had increased since the times of Ganondorf.

"Link, and I'm here to…"

The guard cut him off, his drooping eyes examining Link's face.

"No need to explain, sir. Go right in."

Of course. He was the Hero. Why be afraid of the Hero?

He entered the familiar courtyard, feeling heavily out of place. His outfit made him feel poor and peasant-like before the castle.

--

"Can you tell me where I can find the Princess, miss?"

The maid curtseyed, placing down a tattered rag she was using to polish the King's collection of vases.

"Yes, good sir, she should be in the room down that hall there, to the left. 'Tis the tailoring room. You shan't miss it."

Link thanked her, and followed her directions, his boots scuffing the rich red carpeting.

_The tailoring room? Odd place to be._

He found the room easily, the large gold lettering glittering in the dimly lit hall.

"Wardrobe and Tailoring."

Link read the name out loud, his mouth suddenly dry. The familiar uncomfortable pounding of his heartbeat starting up, his legs suddenly weak.

What was this?

He grasped the doorknob with a clammy hand, turning it slowly before pushing the door open.

"Princess?"

"Link!"

"Mistress!"

Zelda stood in the far corner of the room, wearing none other than a wedding gown. A maid sat on a stool behind her, hemming the bottom of the great dress, a needle between her teeth. At seeing Link, Zelda had moved, trying to run over to him, and the maid had pulled her back.

"Hello, Link. What on earth are you doing here?"

Her cheeks were scarlet, standing out more vividly next to the whiteness of her dress. Link stood dumbly for a moment, drinking in the sight of her exquisite beauty, before shaking his head.

"I came to see you in the matters of discussing…"

Zelda held up a calm hand, motioning for his silence.

"Ah yes, indeed. I do apologize; I admit, I did not expect you to return so early."

The maid glared quizzically at the princess, and then back to Link.

"Mistress, I must finish hemming. Time is short…too short…"

Zelda nodded, hand dropping to her waist. Why did Link have to come in now, the day when she was to be fitted for her wedding gown? It made her feel dishonest, her skin feeling warm and uncomfortable beneath the heavy fabric.

"I'll meet you in the study in a bit. You can find your way there now, if you'd like. Betha will lead you…she's the maiden dusting off the vases in the main hall."

Link gave a careless shrug before turning and leaving, and only when the door was closed behind him did he let out the heavy sigh of air from his lungs, sinking against the wall in defeat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I haven't updated in a while, and when I finally do its stale as month-old bread, and just as crumby. Hah. What a lam pun.

Read and Review, as always. -L


	16. Chapter 16

"Dear me, I do apologize for keeping you waiting here for so long, Link."

Link shrugged, his eyes straining not to look at her, not to consume the angelic sight.

"Link?"

The cheerful, yet slightly concerned voice pierced his mind, painfully yanked his head up and towards her, standing at the doorway.

Zelda was not wearing her wedding gown now, but even the simplest of day dresses - a pink satin one, in this case - complimented her shapely figure, and her slender form. Her hair was loose from its usual tightly wound bun or braids, and hung down to below her waist, shining like spun gold.

A faint, quizzical curiosity came to her face, her lips not sure whether to frown or smile.

"I'm sorry, Link, is there something the matter?"

How nice she had looked in the wedding dress. So elegant, so charming.

_But she's not wearing it to your wedding. She's marrying Jake. Not you. Never you._

Link glanced up quickly, trying to force a fake smile onto his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just deep in thought."

Her expression lightened the smile returning. She walked across the room, and sat down in an armchair across from his, folding her hands gracefully in her lap.

"Of what, pray tell?"  
_  
Never you._

"Of…of…the matters concerning the demon."

Zelda nodded, her eyebrows knitting into a frown. She rested her head in her hand, her fingers spreading across her cheek.

"Ah yes, the demon. I heard you had quite a bit of trouble out there. I do hope you are all right?"

The familiar bolt of hot fury returned. Again, with the pity. Again, with the thinking he could not do well enough. He opened his mouth to answer, but the more resistant side of him choked the words back, forcing him to believe he was overreacting.

Zelda spoke again instead, shaking her head in amusement.  
"Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you're all right. What a silly question of me to ask you."

Link hinted the slight quiver in her voice, and realized that she had been afraid of him, predicting another outburst. After all, upon their last meeting, he had blown up at her quite a bit.

"Yeah. Anyway…do the sages know where he's planning to attack?"

She chuckled a little, laying her hand on his in an act of simple conversation, but her touch made a shiver run through her spine.

"Silly, silly Link. If they knew, we wouldn't be here right now. We'd be prepared to attack at wherever his target point was."

Zelda paused a moment, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Demons are usually quite predictable, but this one is different entirely. Quite different. It's almost as if…"

She ended her sentence most assumingly in her thoughts, and stood up, straightening the hem of her skirt.

"There is a prophecy somewhere, a legend of sorts. If only I could find the book…"

Almost as if in a daze, she walked towards the many shelves of books, her hand unseeingly skimming their leather bindings.

With a sudden movement, she grabbed a book from the shelf and brought it close to her eyes.

"Yes…indeed."

Zelda seemed to not notice Link was there anymore, and began to read from the book, her voice low and soft.

"The Prophecy of Monoko was one of great remembrance, though nobody ever truly did figure it out. Monoko spoke of 'a vision of a demon and his aid, a fallen hero, and the fall of a kingdom'. Many feared her prophecy, and there were several kingdoms that strengthened their guardings, sure it would one day come true.

Monoko claimed that her vision was quite unclear and even blank in some places. She only knew that the prophecy would come true in following years, and would come true unless the fallen hero returned from his grave."

Zelda glanced up at Link, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Link, I'm certain you are the hero of this prophet. What will happen to you? What will we do?"

Link remained silent, his mind whirring with thoughts. Fallen hero? The words did indeed strike something inside, as if familiar somehow. Was he going to die?

But then with sudden and striking clarity, a memory drifted in front of his eyes.

Piya, telling him of her tragic stories.

Didn't she speak of Monoko?

Monoko had touched my forehead. I still remember the cold, silky texture of her skin. Her bones were knobby, like marbles.

_'Your child must not be sacrificed.' She had said. 'The spirits speak to me, and tell me that this girl has an important role to play in all demons' future.'…_

…The old lady bowed her head. 'She will have an important future. If you sacrifice her, all demons will cease to exist. She is born to fulfill a great legend.'

Link stood up quickly, and gave Zelda an apologetic look.

"I have to leave now. It's urgent."

Zelda placed the book back in the shelf, her eyes still holding the dark fear.

"But where are you going?"

With a regretful sigh, he told her.

"To question a demon girl."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read and Review, as always 


	17. Chapter 17

Princess Zelda sat calmly at the dining table, a silk napkin tucked neatly in her lap, her hands resting in the expensive marble table top.

_Was Link's destiny to die after all?_

She fell so deep into her thoughts that when the firm hand grasped her shoulder, she gave a little sigh of fright.

"Oh dear, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake wrapped his arms around Zelda's neck, kissing her lightly on the head. The sweet, flowery smell of her hair filled him with a slight ping of pleasure.

"Zelda, dearest, I haven't seen you in the longest of whiles."

She shook her head, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"I've been quite busy. Preparations."

Jake nodded, his eyes expressing his understanding.

"Yes, my parents have been on my back as well. But it will all pay off in the end, you know. In just a few short days, you will be my bride. And a beautiful bride at that, with a gorgeous white gown, your golden hair, your crystal eyes. Such beauty."

He brushed his hand over her cheek, and she reached to grab his wrist. All feelings of the momentary affection left him as he saw the pained expression in her eyes, the frown that seemed etched into her porcelain face.

"Jake, I apologize, I have to get going. I am quite full, you know, as I've just finished eating and…"

He didn't have to be a mind reader to know her next words would be lies.

"…Im scheduled to be fitted for the gown, as well as the hair stylist is trying to figure out just how to braid my hair, and there's also the matter of shoes…"

She stood up quickly and left the room, her steps not the graceful gentle steps of a lady, but hard forceful steps that seemed to pound the ground.

Jake watched as a maid walked in holding a tray of food, her expression bewildered.

"Where did the princess go? Her dinner is ready now."

He felt a sudden rush of anger as he started to walk out of the room.

"Who knows, who cares."

--

Navi sat by the bed of the lake, watching Piya carefully as she slept. That's all she was; a baby sitter. No, worse. A demon-baby sitter.

The sun was beginning to set. Navi admired the purple-pink glow of the sky, and the buttery orange of the sun as it fell. Oh, how she wished Link hadn't left her alone here with the demon!

Something told her that she shouldn't be here. All day, a feeling of anxiety and uneasiness had been in her gut, a dark cloud hanging over her head.

_But nothing happened, and nothing will happen. See, the sun is setting. The day is over._

She yawned tiredly as her eyelids began to droop, her wings closing around her slender frame. Maybe a little rest was entitled.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up hours later, the sky dark, and Link's face level with hers, filled with concerned and worry. And the horrible pain spreading out through her body.

--

What was going on?

Navi looked to be in danger of dying, with torn wings and bruises covering her tiny body. And besides that, the usual light that illuminated off of her was dim, and barely visible if it was at all.

In fact, as he had dismounted Epona to look for her and Piya, he had barely noticed her, unconscious in the grass.

He saw her eyelids flutter, and heard a tiny groan escape her lips.

"Navi? What happened?"

She didn't say much; she groaned again, and he heard something that sounded like "Watch."

"Watch for what?"

And then he knew, his instincts telling him that the foreseen death was lurking, urging him to turn around.

So swiftly he turned with clenched fists, prepared to meet his doom. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Of course I'm leaving you hanging here, did you actually expect him to die NOW? Without suspense?

Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Piya.

Or was it Piya? The cold, black flesh seemed so unlike the warm tanned skin that he had seen before.

The limp, brittle hair the color of ashes, so different from the shiny, dark curls.

Even the eyes, so cold and lifeless, completely different from the warm and large expressive eyes.

But Piya was a demon, and this was her true form.

Link held the Master Sword tight in a tight grip. Was he to kill her now? Or would he be killed first?

"Hello, Hero."

Her voice was deeper, more velvety than soft.

"Demon filth."

Piya grinned at him, a frightening thing to see on such a dark and ugly face.

"Don't make any stupid mistakes boy. I suggest you come forth peacefully, and I promise to kill you quickly. Just a quick blow, and then you'll be asleep; forever, of course. Struggle, and I'll kill you slowly, watching you suffer."

The sword felt so heavy in his hand, but so right at the same time. His arms seemed to absorb the strength that it was legendary for, his veins pumping with power.

"The only one who will suffer, demon filth, will be you."

Link stepped forward, raising the sword to eye level. This was it.

Piya cackled, the shrill sound making the hairs on the back of his neck go stiff.

"You still think that you're the almighty and powerful one, eh? Just because you killed that fool Ganondorf, eh?"

She stepped forward and spat in his face, smirking at him.

"Ganondorf was a fool, a wimp. He is nothing compared to the Master…compared to me."

Piya raised up a palm, a glowing spark of energy forming. Link felt his muscles freeze, and struggled as his eyes remained glued to the glowing sparks. In a sudden flash, the sparks surrounded him, burrowing their way into his skin.

"How does it feel when you're the one who can't move, Linky-boy? How does it feel when you're the one it gets hurt?"

Link tried to hold back the moan that fought to escape his lips, and remained standing, facing his enemy.

"Demon filth."

He spat the words out in hate and disgust.

--

He could barely see. The whole world seemed to be surrounded in a thick white haze, soaking his skin, making him cold. So cold.

His senses were off. Blindly, he reached for his sword, and grasped at nothing. …Where…?

It took him a few short moments to realize that the haze was not around him, but in him. As he strained to see through the fog that his eyes swam in, he was able to make out a distant shape. There was a person, standing in front of him. A person with red eyes.

The person was talking. Link strained his ears to listen.

"Koden, or Piya as you know her, was easy to take advantage of. Her mind was so weak, her soul so easy to feed off of."

Piya?

Then he remembered.

"I'll grant you this, foolish boy. I would like you to be able to see the world around you one last time before you die. That way, you can see the world that you failed, and die with the guilt of a thousand deaths resting on your shoulders."

The sound of snapping fingers echoed within his head, making him wince.

At once, his vision came back, with remarkable clarity. Unfortunately, so did the deep pain of his wounds.

Link had never had injuries that were this terrible. The pain was unbearable; he brought his hand to his torso, feeling the warm blood spill from his open flesh.

It felt as if his whole body had split in half, and was lying in two separate pieces on the ground.

Piya's form stood before him, smirking with pride. Her eyes glimmered the color of blood-red rubies, and seemed to bore into his skull.

"Goodbye, foolish hero."

And with a sudden flash of light, Piya collapsed to the ground, screaming.

Link could feel the end coming near; the strong, heavy bindings of death began to sink into him, slowing his pulse, dulling his thoughts. The pain of his wounds seemed to separate from his body, as if it were someone else feeling them.

"Link?"

Piya was suddenly next to him, her features the same as when they had first met; the kind face, warm skin, the hair that fell in gentle curls to her shoulders.

"Link, I'm so sorry…he…Oh, Link!"

Her voice sounded so far away, but he could hear the sadness in her tone, the desperate sorrow that choked her words. He felt the warm tears from Piya's eyes fall to his skin, blinking as the world slowly began to sink away.

"I promise Link, I will not let your death be without vengeance. I will kill him, Link. I promise I will."

Link felt Piya grasp his hand, and with a final breath, he felt his soul slip away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Don't worry, dedicated fans, he will be back. I SWARE!

Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Heaven.

A sense of overwhelming emotion overcame him as his soul rose, greeting its future resting place.

A woman came to him, her face filled with joy, and at the same time tears. She hugged him, her manner filling him with an unearthly happiness. She whispered his name in his ear, her arms holding him tightly.

His mother.

But then a sharp, cold feeling filled his body, and a pull of great strength separated them. He felt like he was falling from the clouds, and her face watched him leave with great sorrow and pain.

-

The first thing he saw was darkness. Complete darkness. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. His body felt numb, as if it wasn't really there.

"Hero,"

The voice echoed around him and in him, near deafening.

"Hero of Time."

The voice seemed confident and powerful. While he couldn't make out who it was, he instantly felt some sort of strong bond with the owner of this voice; something inexplicable, and yet oddly comforting.

"I come to you, holding your life in my hands. With your consent, I may destroy it; destroy you. You may leave, go on to the heavens."

The speaker paused, letting the words soak in.

"…but, if you bear with me for one moment, young Hero, I can help you. I can send you back to Earth, back to solid ground, back to…"

Again the voice paused, uncertain for a moment.

"It is your choice, where you decide to be."

In a sudden bright and shocking light, his surroundings became clear to him. The numb sensation left his body, and he was able to see himself clearly. Same worn green tunic as always, same hard leather boots. No weapons.

He felt oddly hollow on the inside. He brought his hand to wear the fatal wound had been, moments before.

Nothing.

"Link,"

The speaker stepped forward, a young woman of great beauty. Her long green hair flowed to her waist, her eyes dazzling with some strange aura; they stared at him, wide and inquisitive.

She wore a strange outfit of vines and leaves, curling around her body in a delicate matter. She was the most unusual woman he had ever seen, but in seeing her he was filled with the same comfortable feeling that her voice held.

"I am Farore, Goddess of Courage."

It was then that he noticed the triforce etched into her arm, standing out even the bright light around them.

Instantly he searched for the familiar mark on his hand. It seemed to stand out, too; brighter than usual, its light making his eyes burn just slightly.

"You have been bestowed a great power, Link. You have so far displayed great use of this power, and I am proud of you."

She stepped closer, a small, but noticeable, smile on her face.

"But now it is you that needs to be saved, for a change. I am giving you a choice to return, to continue living until natural death falls upon you. But Link, I can also let you be, if it is your desire…"

Farore sighed a little, her hand rising to her breast.

"Choose, and choose wisely."

He found his voice then, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't understand…"

Farore smiled again, her hand reaching for his.

"Link, you are a hero. Someone people depend on. Someone that people would rejoice to see back on Earth, back to walking on soil, back to living."

"You don't know…"

She tilted her head at him, her eyes even wider than before.

"Pardon?"

He sighed heavily, his hand dropping from hers.

"People wouldn't rejoice at the sight of me. People wouldn't care if I came back. They don't need me, and never did. Nobody knows I'm gone, or if they do, I'm sure they don't really…care."

He felt stupid suddenly, ashamed of his words. Farore shook her head at him in disappointment.

"A true Hero remains unseen, never searching for resignation, Link. The true pride that floods a hero's mind and heart is what he does, and why he does it."

Again, she shook her head, her voice suddenly quiet.

"But Link, that said, you are the most appreciated person Hyrule has ever seen. You are loved by all, admired by all. Just think, without you, they would all be gone."

He nodded, only slightly understanding.

"I have a feeling that you have much to learn, young Hero. But ah, that is for another time, another place."

Farore's eyes searched his, imploring for an answer.

"I suppose I wish to…"

Stay? Leave? His mother waited for him in heaven. He longed to see her again, to talk to her, to be with her.

But what if they needed him, back on Earth? What if they counted on him, and in their hour of greatest need he was not there to help him?

What if a thousand other souls joined him in heaven, all because he was too selfish? All because he cared too much for his own well being?

With a heavy sigh he nodded his head bravely, knowing where he belonged.

"I wish to go back to Earth."

Farore nodded, smiling.

"You've made the right choice, Link. It was your destiny to return."

He nodded, waiting.

"Goodbye, Link. It was an honor to meet you, and I hope I have the honor to see you again one day. Hopefully in a happier situation."

She kissed his forehead, and with her blessings, he was on the way back.

Back to where he belonged.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sorry for the long delay. Been a bit busy lately.

As always, read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

Rain.

The sky was furious; a deep, endless shade of blackened grey, glittering with the steady fall of raindrops. The storm clouds were knit tightly together, their shapes casting odd shadows across the world.

Link looked up into the sky, ignoring the rain droplets that stung his eyes and ran down his face. Lightening struck, piercing the clouds with a crash of fury. Thunder boomed, the sound vibrating within his body.

The world felt so different now; so surreal. How long was he really gone? Was he even gone?

Farore had left him in the place he most wanted to be, and the place he most dreaded.

The entrance to Hyrule Town.

Link's heart pounded unsteadily, though he was not quite sure why. A distant part of his mind was glad to feel the familiar beating in his chest, glad to be alive, glad to be back.

Another part of his mind told him he should have stayed.

"Link?"

He swiftly turned around, squinting through the raindrops that were now beginning to annoy him as they attempted to seep under his eyelids. The figure was hidden by the shadows of the sky, and he was only able to make out a dim figure.

In a bright flash of lightening the stranger's face came to him, and he slumped his shoulders in exhaustion at the sight of Saria's concerned but polite smile.

--

Part of Link was glad to be away from the castle. He told himself that it was because he didn't want to spend any more time out in the rain, but with every beat of his heart the truth was pushed forward into his mind.

"Feeling better now?"

Saria sat next to him, a warm smile on her face. In her hands she held to mugs of herb tea, the rich smell making Link's mouth water.

"I needed to talk to you…I'm sorry if I surprised you."

Link shrugged, and gratefully accepted the mug she held out for him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

He swallowed a large gulp of tea, and winced a little as it burned his tongue.

"Nothing to say."

Saria looked a little disappointed, and bent her head down slightly.

"I know it was kind of odd the last time we…encountered. I was feeling a little off that day is all. I didn't mean anything at all."

He saw her hands tremble, a little tea spilling out over the edge of her mug and flowing on her fingers. She pretended not to notice, so he didn't say anything.

"I don't care, Saria. I really don't."

Link glanced at her, and was surprised to see her eyes filled with what looked like hurt.

"What?"

She shook her head, curling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, nothing."

Saria stood up, straightening the edge of her short skirt.

"Its best that you probably left now; I'm not quite sure Rauru would be thrilled if you were here without proper permission…"

Permission? Was he a child? Link shrugged and stood up, putting the neglected mug of tea down onto a table.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Wait!"

Saria touched him lightly on the shoulder, her eyes wide in anxiety.

"I just want you to know something, even if it means nothing."

She chewed on the side of her cheek, her face desperately showing that she had no idea what to say.

"Ever since we were little…I've always…"

She cleared her throat, swallowed, and shifted her weight to one side.  
"I just…I've always kind of liked you, Link. No…not kind of…I have always lo-liked you."

Saria bowed her head in shame, her cheeks vibrant with color. Link opened his mouth to speak, but she simply waved him off, unable to speak.

--

So Saria liked him. Big deal. Hadn't he always known that anyway?

He had always fancied Saria when he was a child, but somewhere along the way his feelings for her had evaporated. Perhaps the day he met the young princess?

It made him feel a little bad for Saria, though; after all, he did enjoy her company as a friend. Saria was a very kind person, and he would trust her with his own life.

Link stood once again near the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town. Once again, his heart was beating uncontrollably, ready to leap out of his throat and onto the wet grass.

No matter how much he wished he had fallen in love with Saria, his heart was stuck on the one girl he couldn't ever have.

With a heavy sigh, he entered the gates, nodding a friendly hello to the guard.

"Hello Sir. Haven't seen you around before, have I?"

Link glanced up, giving the guard a quick smile. Obviously he was new around here.

"No, I…don't come here often. Good day."

He turned to walk away when the guard spoke again. Link scowled; he wasn't much in the mood for conversation.

"Come to see the wedding?"

Any light tempered feelings Link had vanished, and his heart that had been sitting in his mouth sunk to his toes.

"T-the wedding?"

His voice was dry and raspy; it felt as if he had swallowed a mouthful of sand.

"Yes, Sir. The wedding between Hyrule's Princess Zelda and the young Lord Jakeset of Dimbe. Quiet a romantic story, Sir. They met at the Dimbe Ball only last summer, you know. Love at first sight I hear."

Link suddenly wished you could close ears the same way you could close eyes.

"Princess Zelda is such a pretty, feminine creature. Nearly every Hylian male has had a crush on her. I know I did, once. But no, the Princess is in love with Jakeset, and too bad for every other young man out there who had eyes and heart for her."

The guard chuckled, and then waved Link by.

"Enjoy. I do wish I could see it, but unluckily I'm stuck here all day."

Somehow Link managed a lighthearted smile, though his mouth felt like putty.

--

The town was practically glowing. The sun cast golden rays through the center of the city, warming the damp ground from yesterdays downpour.

But the sun alone wasn't what made the city so bright, so magnificent. All of the townspeople were chattering excitedly, smiles gracing the faces of nearly every face.

For today, the beloved princess was to be wed.

Zelda was standing in the balcony of her bedroom, watching with a heavy heart as hundreds of people entered the area of celebration. Everything felt so surreal.

She turned around, her back facing the world. From where she was standing, she could see her reflection in her wardrobe mirror.

She was ready. Her gown was beautiful, the soft lace hugging her skin gently, the flowing skirt swaying gently just a bit below her ankles, but enough that her white satin slippers would not trip over it. The Hylian Royal Veil sat atop her golden curls, the white flowers complimenting her pale complexion.

But she wasn't ready…not really. She wasn't ready for marriage, she wasn't ready for commitment, and she wasn't ready for the future.

But most importantly, Zelda was not ready to give up the one man she had ever really felt feelings for.

"Princess?

A maid poked her head in through the door, eyes searching. Zelda couldn't help but notice that the maid's face was flushed and that her hair was falling limply out of its bun.

Zelda sighed, and slowly stepped into the dim light of the bedroom. Ready or not, she would still have to face this.

"Yes?"

The maid's face crumpled in relief.  
"Oh, good. Princess, everyone is waiting for you. Are you ready?"

_No, I am not ready. Please, let me be! Tell all those people to go home and find something better to look at!_

"Yes. I am ready."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read n' Review


	21. Chapter 21

_Proper behavior. Smile, wave. That's it. Keep going. Pretend you are enjoying yourself._

Everyone bowed in respect as Princess Zelda passed them by. She waved to her people accordingly, though a larger part of her wished to stamp her feet, cross her arms, and refuse to continue.

A memory of when she was about four or so came to her mind, and she studied it with interest.

What was it that they were at? Oh yes. It was the annual Hylian Ball, and her father had asked her to come up and say hello to the guests in attendance. The king was a good natured man, and simply wished to show off his treasure of a daughter.

Zelda remembered her outfit of that night; a pink gown adorned with ribbons, bows, and ruffles. It was a awfully hot evening, and the fabric of the gown was itching her terribly.

"Come, Zelda dear. Come and say hello to everyone!"

Her father's voice was very loud, and embarrassing to her young ears, and her cheeks turned scarlet as she stepped up next to him.

Everyone was smiling, pointing. To her sensitive mind, they were laughing at her, teasing her, and treating her as if she was on display. Looking back now, she realized that they were only admiring the King's only child, a future ruler of their land.

"Zelda, say hello. Come on, now, don't be shy!"

She couldn't take it anymore. The combination of the heat, noise, and embarrassment snapped a wire in her brain.

"I don't want to daddy! I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

Tears began to flow from her eyes, and she ran away, stomping her feet loudly. It was then that she tripped over the many ruffles in her skirt, and fell face first onto the floor. Everyone had laughed, and in response, she had howled, pounding her fists.

"Zelda! Zelda!"

Her father had ran up to her, trying to comfort her and get her to stop at the same time.

"Zelda,"

Reality came rushing back to her as once again, her father had a gentle hand on her shoulder. Only this time, she was years older, and years wiser. She was not throwing a tantrum, even she longed to do. A sudden yearning to be a child again clawed at her heart with great intensity.  
Maybe it was the sensation of leaving the land of youth forever. Marriage was such a big step, such an enormous step.

_You can do this. You know you can._

It was time.

--

Link spotted Zelda almost immediately. He could have spotted her a mile away.

He could have spotted her from the other side of the world.

How beautiful she looked. As she walked down the aisle, so gracefully, so slowly. As she took a deep breath, a small smile on her delicate face. As she…

If this was love, he'd long for a heart of stone.

Link pulled the familiar cap over his eyes, attempting to hide his face. He did not want Zelda to see him. It would only make things worse.

The ceremony began. Jake stood next to his lovely bride, a smile of pure affection on his face. 

_Look, he's handsome, he's charming. He's noble._

And he loves her. And she loves him.

Zelda herself looked happy. Her eyes were flying around the room, darting from face to face, but her smile looked large and true.

_She's in love. _

--

_Give it up. He's not here. Why would he be here?_

While Zelda was starting to become happy, or at least partially, her heart urged her to find the face she most wanted to see. Maybe in her mind, it was him she pictured next to her; him that held her hand gently, his fingers warm against her own.

He slipped a ring on her finger. She smiled absently, her eyes unfocusing. The familiar words of ceremony barely fell on her ears, and she spoke her part without realizing it, the words tumbling from her lips with ease.

She turned suddenly. A flash of green had caught the corner of her eye. Could it be?

_Resist. Its not him._

Jake touched her shoulder, his smile altering.

"Dear,"

Zelda turned back, again offering the same weak smile.

"Yes,"

To her own ears, her words sounded airy and light, as if spoken on a sigh.

Jake's face looked so hurt, so crestfallen, that she held his hand in hers, kissing it gently.

"I love you."

The ceremony ended then, as the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

Jake kissed her then, full on the lips. A warm tingle spread throughout Zelda's body, her cheeks warm. That wasn't too bad.

He held her in his arms, breathing into her hair, his love for her washing over her like a wave.

And with the wave came realization that cleansed her body.

_So you didn't get what you wanted. That's ok. You have a man that loves you, and you love him to, in some way._

She kissed him this time, feeling at peace with herself.

--

Link turned away. He had seen enough.

He pushed past the crowd, his head hanging down in shame. He was ashamed of himself, and of what he had wasted his mind obsessing over.

_How dare you even think about her! How dare you love her!_

She's beautiful, and you are ugly. She is a princess, and you are a peasant. She is everything, and you are nothing.  
  
He was surprised to feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Was he that heart broken?

The tears came quietly, pushing out and over his eyelids, blurring his vision. The world twisted and turned.

Link's pace quickened, the need to be away from people overpowering.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read and Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Link wandered aimlessly around Kakariko Village, feelings of nostalgia rising up with each intake of breath, as if the air contained its own memories.

How many times had he come here over the years? Especially when he was a child.

The thought brought a wave of sadness over him. He longed for those days, back when his heart had been innocent, when his mind had been untainted with darkness.

Link stood in front of the old well, remembering the time Zelda, disguised as Sheik, had stood before him in this very spot.

How foolish he had been then, not to realize who she was. That Sheik wasn't a mysterious man at all, but a beloved princess?

-x-

Link checked into a hotel, paying the rather expensive price of twenty rupees.

"Times are rough these days, sir."

The lady had patted his hand, her smile apologetic. For a moment she had stared at him with her eyes narrowed, her smile replaced by a puzzled frown.

"Have I seen you before?"

Link shook his head briskly, mumbling that she must have been mistaken. The lady nodded, and excused herself, saying she had errands to run before dinner.

The truth was, Link had probably seen her before, upon one of his many visits to the Village. Her face did indeed awaken something in his memory…

Oh well. Why did it matter now?

Reluctantly he left his room, and decided to get some fresh air. He had too many emotions inside of him to stay locked up within walls.

Link briefly realized that he hadn't eaten much all day, and that his stomach felt rather empty. He spotted a fruit stand, not too far away. Perfect.

The merchant eyed Link with great hunger, his eyes yellowed and beady. He sized Link up, as if deciding how much money he had in his wallet. He was a small man, wearing a simple peasant's outfit. He had a filthy kind of smell to him, as if he hadn't bathed in a week.

"Fresh fruit sir?"

The man grinned at Link, revealing crooked yellow teeth. Shrugging, Link picked out a shiny red apple, paying the merchant two rupees.

He turned around and began to walk slowly back to the hotel when he stumbled into a young maiden. Startled, she fell to the ground, dropping a basket of what looked like wild berries.

"Sorry, sorry. It was my fault…"

The girl stood up, gathering the damaged fruit. Her cheeks were a vibrant red, and she was avoiding eye contact with Link.

"I should have watched where I was going. It isn't your fault at all."

Link helped her gather the remaining berries, and the girl stopped to look at him. She looked to be only a year or so younger than he was, and was fairly pretty. She had soft brown curls, and a delicate face. Her eyes were an attractive shade of green.

He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a peasant's outfit; her hair was gathered by a worn red rag, and her dress was of a simple brown fabric and style, with frays along the sleeves and skirt.

"What's your name, good sir?"

Link couldn't help smiling. The girl was trying to charm him; she was smiling at him in a strange way, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

"Link, fair maiden. And yours?"

The girl was giggling, her cheeks warming to a deep pink.

"Mimi."

Her smile was shy but sweet, her eyes bright and shining. She had a way about her that made the air seem to shimmer with her excitement.

"Mimi…"

Link tasted the word.

"Link, then. Would you mind…um…helping me bring this home?"

Mimi indicated the basket. Her tone was too suggestive, betraying her motives.

But Link was staring at Mimi with his own personal interest.

Had he ever taken liking to another maiden before? Other than his childhood crush of Saria, and his life-long love of…the princess.

Perhaps this girl would change things. Perhaps…

Link inhaled deeply. He was ahead of himself. She was merrily a stranger; someone he happened to cross roads with.

But she was rather charming…

Mimi tilted her head at him, her lips not sure whether to smile or frown.

"Link?"

Why did she want him, anyway? Was he attractive? Was he as charming as she? She could have so much better…He shook his head.

"I am sorry, maiden, but I must be on my way. Maybe…maybe some other time?"

Mimi did not try to hide her disappointment. Her large eyes winced as if she had been slapped, her smitten blush turning to that of embarrassment.

"Oh. Ok then. Goodbye…Link. See you around."

She grabbed her basket and walked away briskly, her flaming cheeks standing out vividly.

And Link, having nothing better to do, walked slowly back to the hotel, drowning in his deep misery.

-x-

What a night, what a night.

Zelda sat in front of her bureau mirror, letting her hair tumble freely out of its tight bun. A pure contentment washing over her, she placed a handful of hairclips into their velvet box, humming a light tune of sunshine and happiness.

In her stupor, her elbow knocked into the bureau, knocking over several of her things. She picked them up, absent mindedly, arranging them in a neat row in front of her mirror.

"Ouch."

A sliver of glass pricked her thumb, making the tiniest bit of blood rise up in the small wound. She wiped it off with tissue, and bent over to see what had broken.

A picture frame. Careful not to cut herself again, Zelda picked it up gently by the edges.

A smiling Link stared back at her, his face as content as she had ever seen it. It had been taken a few years ago, after their first (and last) adventure; defeating the evil king, Ganondorf. In the picture, Zelda stood by his side, smiling shyly.

Her eyes were bright, shining with happiness. Link's own eyes were filled with laughter, his face uncreased of the anxieties and worries she was now only too familiar with.

_Smile some more, Link. It looks good on you._

The thought echoed coldly in her ears, unwelcome in the sea of post-wedding excitement.

He hadn't been there. At her wedding. She had searched and searched, hoping to spot his face, maybe even a small smile.

She had been hoping for a "congratulations," or, even a hello. She had expected to see him happy for her, nodding in approval at her new husband.

But no…he hadn't been there. It stung a little, to know that a…friend had not been there to see her. 

"Zelda?"

Jake's voice floated into the room, and she made out his dim figure in the hallway.No. Tonight, she was a married woman. She was grander than the grandest Duchess.

Tonight, she would put all this behind. Tonight, Link would become a mere acquaintance, whom she happened to have crossed roads with in the past. Tonight, she would not let his face send a wave of hot and cold running down her back.

She pulled open her bureau drawer, removing a rose colored silk handkerchief. After wrapping the picture up, she slid it back into the drawer, ignoring the heavy feeling in the pit of her heart.

"Zelda?"

She closed the drawer forcefully, and stood up, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Coming, coming. Hold your horses."

She laughed lightly, and ran to meet her husband, the Lord Jakeset. And as they kissed in the hallway of her room, a ray of moonlight fell across her abandoned bureau. A single glimmer of pale moonlight, in a sea of darkness.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Read and review, people. Frodo, sorry I didn't wait for your advice. Maybe next chapter? I was just too impatient. Eh.


	23. Chapter 23

Link sat in his hotel room, the only light coming from a flickering candle. Shadows danced across the walls.

It was a cool, breezy night, but never the less cloudy. It would rain soon. The air smelled damp.

_She'd be asleep around now. Sleeping in her grand palace bed, next to her lover._

Unwanted thoughts like these kept drifting across his mind, pulling him deeper and deeper into his depression.

One of the dancing shadows stopped dancing, and seemed to straighten. 

Link stood up, walking over to the small window of his small room. He watched as two villagers, a man and a woman, squabbled with eachother. The woman's hands were firmly on her hips, her lips pursed, her eyes flaming with anger. The man was sighing, obviously giving in. Link watched on, almost mesmerized, as the woman took a step closer, one hand pointed at the man's chest.

The man held up two hands, grabbing the woman's wrist in one, and pulling her tightly forwards. He cupped her face in his hands, and Link watched as the anger in her face melted away, revealing her wide and beautiful eyes, and a small smile. They kissed, embracing eachother tightly.

"Link?"

Link jumped, his hand reaching automatically for the sword by his side. It took him a moment to realize that he had packed the sword away somewhere in his trunk. The only thing he found was a snapped Deku stick.

An uncertain laughter rang in his ears.

"Um…why are you holding a twig?"

Link turned around, finding the village maiden, Mimi, before him. His cheeks grew warm, and he tossed the Deku stick aside.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

She giggled, making Link uncomfortable. Why was she here? In the candlelight, she looked just as pretty as she had in the fading sunrays. The thought of that made him even more so uncomfortable.

"Just was wandering around and I found my way here. I sort of watched where you ran off to after meeting you today, and that cheerful lady up front was happy to tell me your room number."

Link shook his head.

"You didn't answer the question."

"No?"

She laughed, her eyes shining. She tilted her head to the side, her brown curls spilling over one shoulder. Her attitude was all confidence, and her smile was as flirtatious as the sky was blue.

"All right, all right. I admit, something about you perked my interest today. I couldn't help seeing you again."

Mimi shrugged prettily. Her large eyes watched Link carefully, hoping for some sign of returned affection.

"Something about you…made me want to be with you. To find you. To see if I could feel it again."

Link shook his head again, but this time for a different reason. Women. 

Mimi would almost be intimidating, if Link hadn't seen the way her face had crumpled earlier, when he had declined going home with her. Mimi was quite easy to figure out; she carried her emotions around like clothing; clearly displayed for all the world to see.

When she was happy, her face was beaming with sunlight, and when she was sad, rain poured heavily above her head, her eyes darkened by the storm clouds.

Instead of returning some sort of exchange with Mimi, Link stared at the wall, his eyes unfocused upon the jittery shadows.

"Link?"

He pulled his eyes away, just before the still shadow began to move again, creeping towards a dark corner of the room.

"Sorry. Thinking."

Mimi grinned. She assumed he had been thinking about her.

"Look, Mimi. Don't you think you're rushing into things? We just met, after all. I…"

He paused, for Mimi had taken a step forward, her eyes suddenly brighter and darker at the same time. Her eyelashes batted her cheeks, her lips forming the tiniest of smiles.

"Do you believe in…love at first sight?"

She was close to him now; too close. Her face was maybe less than a foot away from his own. And coming closer. She spoke again, and her breath felt cool against his cheek.

"There's something special about you."

Would she try to kiss him? He took a step backward, his heart thundering in his chest. He liked Mimi O.K., but he wasn't ready for _this._ Her face came closer. He could count the freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.

"Link…"

She _was_ going to kiss him. What should he do? His hands hovered in the air, unsure where to move. He tried to take another step backward, but she grabbed his wrist. Another smile formed on her face, confident and brazen all at the same time.

The shadow on the wall tore away, hanging in midair. It turned and twisted, and something – or someone – burst from the darkness.

Suddenly Mimi stepped backward, her eyes large and puzzled.

"What's going on?"

Her voice trembled with uncertainty. She wasn't smiling now. She stared up at Link, blinking in confusion.

"Link?" 

Link silenced her by putting a finger to his lips. His heart was pounding; He had just seen something move from the corner of the room.

A young woman stepped forward. She had dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. A scar was etched into the left side of her jaw. 

Mimi stared at the girl, and then back at Link.

"What happened?"

She raised a hand to her forehead, her eyes unfocused.

The girl gave Link a grim smile, tossing her hair.

"Hello, Link. Long time no see."

Link frowned at her, his eyes hard.

"Hello, Piya."

-x-

"Why did you come back?"

Link's expression remained hard and stern, a permanent frown etched into his lips. The last time he had seen Piya, she had been standing over him after having attempted to kill him.

Piya ignored the question for a moment, staring at her knees.

"My powers are stronger, aren't they. It was so easy to put the foolish girl into slumber. Or maybe her mind was unnaturally weak."

She turned and regarded Mimi's sleeping form, curled up on Link's bed. She offered a small smile.

"It wasn't hard to possess her."

Link set the question aside. It could wait.

"So, you possessed her. How long were you in her mind? From the moment she entered the room?"

Piya shook her head, grinning slyly.

"Well, actually, possess wasn't the right term. I kind of just shoved everything she was feeling outward. She had come here to see you, but only to ask you to come for a walk by the creek. She isn't that kind of girl. You know, the one that was being all flirty and trying to kiss you."

She paused, chuckling.

"She liked you, but she isn't a devilish girl. I kind of pushed every romantic, loving, daydream thought outward towards you. She wanted to kiss you, she had in the back of her thoughts, but later. It was too early. So instead, I made her think she wanted to. Among other things."

Link shrugged. He didn't care. In the back of his mind, a small voice told him that Mimi was safe now. She was on-limits again.

"Why are you here, Piya?"

Piya chewed on the side of her cheek.

"I came to see you. To warn you, and to help you."

"And the last time you saw me, you tried to kill me. How much help could you offer?"

Piya shrugged uncomfortably.

"Kurro possessed me. Believe me, I didn't want you dead."

"And I'm supposed to trust you on that."

"Well, no. I don't expect you to. But I'm going to fix it. I can help you, Link. I really can."

Link laughed hoarsely, shaking his head.

"Right."

"No, really. I…"

Piya's eyes shone, her face earnest.

"I better just give it to you know then…"

She pulled a wrapped package out from under her dark cloak. The package was small, and grubby. The brown paper was stained.

Piya tore off the paper, and cradled the object in her hand.

It was a deep, rich gold. Carvings curled around the rim, and jewels glittered from the stem and base.

It was the Sun's Goblet.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

This chapter was like, a little uneventful, except for the end. Mostly a fun-ish chapter. Don't worry, the ending will help the next chapter a LOT.

Read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

A dozen thoughts ran through Link's mind, each posing overwhelming feelings of anxiety, excitement, and danger.

_How did she get it?_

Why is she giving it to me?

Is this the end? The destruction of the demon?

There's still hope for…

The last thought he pushed away to a dark corner of his mind, not letting his heart examine it at the moment.

Link found his voice, and planted his eyes firmly on Piya's, searching for some form of deceit. 

"Why are you giving this to me, demon?"

Piya shook her head, laughing lightly. Very lightly.  
"Ah Link, you still don't trust me, and yet in the palm of my hand I hold the one thing that can save us all."

"Or is it? If it is as you say…how would your demon lord let you steal it?"

Piya bit her lip, her eyes falling.

"He trusts me still. He thinks that I want you dead as much as he does. Perhaps because…because I pretended to rejoice at your death. He does not yet know you are back."

_Back. _

Link sighed wearily, almost longing for the death that had been so near. While part of him had forgotten it, there was still a part that craved the comfort of it all, the purity, the security.

"Impossible. Lies."

Piya shook her head again, her eyes shining.

"Last night, he told me he sensed something, yet he wasn't sure what. He told me that he feels you still remain dead, but your powers are still alive. He assumed it was the remnants of the Triforce, which he of course is always able to sense. All that power, you know. He hadn't dreamed that you had come back. He thought you were gone, for good."  
Link stared at the mark on the back of his hand thoughtfully for a moment. Was it possible that Farore's power had kept him safe? That the Triforce's power inside of him was stronger than he had known?

His disbelief faltered, and he looked at the goblet in a new light.

"Why would you bring it to me?"

Piya sighed.

"I want Kurro to disappear. I want to free the world from him, to free us all. I want him gone."

Link's eyes glinted with challenge.

"And to free yourself from his servitude?"

Piya couldn't help smiling a little.

"Well. Yes."

It worried him a little; after all, Piya's powers had gotten stronger. Hadn't she said it herself, after putting Mimi to sleep?

"I'm not a black demon, Link. You know that. My powers are nothing, compared to a true demon's."

Her words worried him even more so.

"You are able to read minds now, as well?"

She blushed ruefully, her eyes sparkling.

"Just a little."

On one hand, he could rid himself of Piya as well. He could drink to her departure, her disappearance. He could drink to turning her into a human. He could drink to her death.

The last one, he decided, was too harsh.

On the other hand, Navi had called her a low rank demon. So he knew that Piya was not lying of her acclaimed weakness.

And on still the other hand…if he had the goblet…if he drank from it…

_Anything you wanted, yours for the taking._

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Piya held the Sun's Goblet out, her eyes pleading.

"Link, please take it. You're the only one who can save us."

He grabbed the treasure from her hands, gripping it tightly until his knuckles turned white.

Piya smiled at Link, her cheeks warming.

"Be our hero one more time."

She leaned over and kissed Link softly, putting a warm hand on his cheek.

"I'll never forget you."

And then she vanished into a shadow, and slipped silently out the window.

-x-

He stood atop the sloping hillside, the goblet clutched in his hand. The cool, sparkling water in the Sun's Goblet reflected the sky, and reflected his own hardened face.

The sun began to fall into the horizon, its glare becoming less and less intense. After an hour of waiting, he could gaze into it's fiery rays without squinting. It was a smooth and placid orange, washing the sky and clouds delicate shades of pink and lavender.

It was almost time. Link stood still, closing his eyes. He tried to empty his head; to stop thinking about Piya, and the princess, and the peasant girl, Mimi, who had been returned home safely the night before. He tried not to think about anybody who meant anything to him, or any of the usual worries, anxieties, demons, hates, regrets; the impurities that always flooded his soul.

His heartbeat sped up as the sun slipped lower, draping the meadow in its orange glow. The water in the goblet began to swirl, turning from clear to silver. The markings engraved into the stone began to shine, and a humming filled the air around him.

It was time. Link tilted the goblet towards the sun, toasting what he was about to do. With a final inhale of breath, he brought the liquid to his lips, closing his eyes as it ran smoothly down his throat.

It was surprisingly sweet; it felt cool and refreshing, and warmed his skin, slowing his heartbeat. He thought of vanquishing the demon, and of returning Hyrule to its natural glory. He thought of restoring what the demon had done to the precious meadows around the mountains, and of the mountains themselves. He thought of Piya, hesitating slightly, before setting her free, while also extracting the demon parts of her away. She would be human now.

The air around him cooled, and the warm feeling on his skin intensified. He knew there was only a drop of liquid left.

Link pulled the goblet away from his lips, breathing in a gulp of fresh air. The sun was nearly gone now. 

He began to walk away from the edge of the hillside when something stopped him. He turned around briskly, bringing the goblet to his lips once more.

He quickly swallowed the last drop of the sweet, silver liquid, unable to stop the last wish from drifting lazily across his mind.

The sun disappeared from view, and the air around him turned bitter cold. A chilling wind pierced his skin, and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. In a sudden clap of darkness, his sane mind realized the horror of what he had just done.

And then the shadows pressed into his vision, ending all thought.

**The End of Part One**

Stay Tuned for the sequel of the Sun's Goblet, "The Restoration", coming soon! 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read and Review!

And Chapter One of The Restoration will be out by next week, so keep an eye out! 


End file.
